The Eighth Immortal
by Ulrich362
Summary: New Domino City is preparing to face an age old threat and only the signers can stop it, but what will happen when the greatest threat comes from within?
1. A world falls

The Eighth Immortal

By Ulrich362

"What's going on brother?" asked a dark green creature. "Why are flames dotting our home?"

"I don't know, but I do not intend to give up without a fight." said a second creature. "Go with the others and find shelter, I'll hold off these monsters for as long as possible."

"No, I need to help you." the first creature said. "If I don't then who knows what might happen."

"I've already told you, it's far to dangerous." the second creature said. "Now run before you get hurt."

"A noble action, unfortunately not one that's going to help." said a shadowy figure as it flew down towards them. "You're both dead."

"No, you won't hurt my brother." the second creature said before creating a white barrier in front of him.

"A shield, is that the best you can do?" the figure asked coldly. "Finish them off."

"Of course, this is the fun part." said a second figure before purple flames that engulfed the two figures killing them instantly.

"Elegant as ever aren't you, we really should do something together that doesn't involve work wouldn't you say." The first figure said.

"That sounds like a plan, but right now we have a job to finish, wouldn't want him to get impatient." the second figure said before the two took off into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not impressed, none of your efforts have done anything, I'm getting bored." said a demonic looking figure with wings. "Why don't I show you what you're getting yourselves into."

With those words the figure flew towards the ground and incinerated two-dozen buildings easily.

"Always the show off aren't you." said another figure. "Of course I am too."

"I wonder how those two are doing, knowing her she's leading them straight to him." the first figure said. "I wonder how many are left."

"I doubt it's that many, after all we've been here for a few hours." the second figure said. "Plus the big guy will be here himself in a few short hours. I'm honestly disappointed, this is what they considered difficult?"

"You know how they are, we have to clean up their messes from time to time." the first figure said before the two of them flew off into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brother I need to ask you." said a figure as it destroyed another building.

"I know what you're thinking sis, and honestly I agree." said another figure as it vaporized several dark green creatures. "What can we do about it though, it isn't like we can match his power."

"Not on our own, but if there was a way to utilize all our power we might be able to defeat him." argued the first figure. "I know it's bad but I can't just sit back and watch much more of this."

"Sister, I know how you must feel." the second figure said. "I'll talk with him and see if I can have you leave."

"Thank you brother." the first figure said as the two of them flew towards more buildings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's almost time for me to check on the progress." said a red creature with yellow lines along it's body.

"I still don't understand why he allows you to send your own personal subjects into battle." asked a creature hidden in shadows. "You're just afraid to get your own claws dirty aren't you?"

"No, I'm more than capable." the red creature said. "The difference is that unlike you I can transfer my powers to my generals."

"Both of you be silent." said a third creature. "There is far more to consider than you know."

"Of course, I never intended to…" the second creature said nervously.

"Do I need to remind you of my powers?" the third creature asked coldly. "Kurimuzondoragon, you are to go and ensure your generals have finished their job."

"Of course my master, you have my word that success is to be guaranteed." Kurimuzondoragon said before flying off through a purple portal.

"Are you sure he is trustworthy, his power is dangerous." said the second figure.

"Uru, I am well aware of your fears." the third figure said. "However I am far more powerful than Kurimuzondoragon."

"Of course, who was I to doubt you." Uru said nervously.

"Know your place, I may just allow him to destroy you." the third figure said coldly before vanishing into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nearly everything here is complete, I must admit Uru was always a weakling." said a demonic looking dragon.

"I agree, but still it's always nice to let loose every now and then." said a white and blue dragon before a purple portal appeared. "Oh, it's good to see you sir."

"Enough of that, things are progressing smoothly." Kurimuzondoragon said. "If all goes well our plan should begin soon enough."

"Are you certain, I mean sure the others won't pose a threat but he's even stronger than you are." said a blue dragon with golden armor. "It's too risky."

"I know the risks, but after serving alongside them for countless millennia this is the last time we will harm another species." Kurimuzondoragon said calmly. "We will retreat to another dimension and seek out those who can aid us in finally destroying him."

"Kurimuzondoragon sir, I want to ask a favor." said a orange dragon.

"Of course, what's troubling you?" Kurimuzondoragon asked calmly.

"It's my sister, I don't want to get her involved in this any longer, would it be possible for her to go there?" the orange dragon asked.

"I understand, I'll see what I can do, unfortunately if we are to continue to hold his trust, I need you all to return to me for the time being." Kurimuzondoragon said before the six figures surrounding him turned into red lights and flew into him. "Now, to destroy a dead world."

The moment he said that, Kurimuzondoragon unleashed a powerful beam of light that vaporized the entire planet, along with all the life remaining on it.

(An unknown planet has fallen to creatures hidden in shadow. Next chapter six people will acquire mysterious markings. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. The beginning of the end

"Professor Fudo, all of the preliminary tests are success." said a scientist with long blonde hair.

"That's wonderful Roman, if this continues we'll be able to completely power the city with this single reactor." Professor Fudo said. "I still can't believe my theory was right."

"Well you always were creative, to think that the energy released from dueling could be used as a source of power." said another man as he walked up to Roman.

"Rex, we've almost done it, just a little bit longer and New Domino City will be completely powered by ener-D." Professor Fudo said with a smile. "None of this would have been possible without your help."

"Don't be modest, this was your work." Roman said. "All we did was provide a little extra manpower."

"Roman's right, you deserve all the credit for this." Rex said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The time has finally come, I have marked the chosen ones of that race and now we have our opportunity." said Kurimuzondoragon. "I've also found a world you can flee to in order to avoid the continuing bloodshed."

"Thank you, you're far too kind." said a creature hidden in shadows before it disappeared through a red portal.

"Alright, now the time has come for us to flee to…" Kurimuzondoragon started to say just before an explosion engulfed the six remaining creatures.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted, now I'll be sure to destroy you." said Uru. "Wait, where did that one go?"

"My sister is out of your reach Uru, now get back before I have to destroy you." said a golden dragon. "Master, get everything ready. I'll hold him off for now."

"You're a great friend. Quickly, you four need to help me prepare the portal." Kurimuzondoragon said urgently.

"Not so fast, I'm not foolish enough to come alone." Uru said.

Suddenly six other creatures appeared from the shadows.

"What, why are you all here?" asked the golden dragon.

"I knew you were planning to betray us, I'm just glad you made it so obvious." Uru said calmly. "Now then I'll give you one chance to change your mind about this betrayal."

"You always were a fool, this destruction is finally over." said the golden dragon. "Lord Kurimuzondoragon, is it ready yet?"

"You won't be going anywhere, Uru it appears you were right." said a voice from all around the creatures. "You shall be rewarded."

As those words were spoken, a purple glow slowly surrounded the golden dragon.

"You shouldn't have tried to fight us, now you'll simply perish." Uru said calmly.

"No, he won't die today." Kurimuzondoragon said as a golden light shot out of the dying dragon and into him. "Quickly, we only have a few seconds before he'll attack again."

"No you don't." said a shadowy condor.

The moment the condor said that, the five dragons flew through the crimson portal and vanished.

"No, he escaped." Uru said angrily.

"Don't concern yourself with that, we will find them soon enough, right now the time for our next attack is beginning." said the same voice.

"Of course my master." Uru said. "We will make sure this world falls as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roman, there is something I wanted to talk with you about." Rex said calmly.

"Is it about that again Rex, that's just an old legend." Roman said. "I know that there was a report of unusual ener-D activity near the Nazca lines, but still that hardly means the five-thousand year old war really happened."

"I know, but that mark on your arm must mean something." Rex said. "It was glowing when we tested the reactor."

"What, why didn't you tell me or Professor Fudo?" Roman asked.

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't just seeing things, but I'm sure now that it's happened several times." Rex said. "Every time we work on the reactor there's a distinct glow, I've requested a week's vacation for us to look into this."

"Right, we'll go." Roman said. "If this really is the head of the Crimson Dragon, I'll need to know so that I can gather the four other signers."

"I agree, let's go brother." Rex said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Incredible, these are the famous Nazca lines." Rex said. "The sight where five-thousand years ago the Earthbound Immortals were sealed deep in the earth by the Crimson Dragon himself."

"Don't get too excited Rex, it could still be a mere legend." Roman said calmly.

"Pardon my intrusion gentleman, but your friend is quite correct." said a young man in a white suit. "You see, five-thousand years ago there was a battle between light and darkness."

"So this war, why would I have the mark of the Crimson Dragon, this conflict is over." Roman said.

"You fail to understand, the battle ended true. However neither side perished, and both have been gathering strength." the man said. "In fact, the time for the next round of this endless struggle fast approaches, and the first Immortal is ready to return."

The moment the man said that, a faint purple mist surrounded Rex and Roman before they passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rex, Rex can you hear me?" Roman asked.

"What happened Roman, the last thing I remember is a purple fog." Rex said weakly.

"It was all true, the battle between the Crimson Dragon and the forces of the netherworld, we need to get back to the reactor." Roman said urgently.

"You're right, we need to find the signers." Rex said.

"That may be problematic, I only feel three of the others, one of them is missing." Roman said. "Our only hope is the battle won't begin too early."

"It won't, the forces of the Netherworld shouldn't be able to escape yet." Rex said.

"You have a good point, it would require an unbelievable amount of energy to release them now." Roman said. "Wait, the energy released from that incident."

"Wait, you mean when the reactor momentarily reversed, we were able to stop it once, but if that were to happen again it could be catastrophic." Rex said.

"I know, we need to warn Professor Fudo." Roman said.

As soon as he said that Rex and Roman started walking back to their car, failing to notice the Crimson Dragon's head on Roman's left arm was now paired with a purple spider on his right.

(Kurimuzondoragon and his generals have escaped to a separate world, and a new energy source has been discovered on earth. Next chapter the identity of Kurimuzondoragon's generals will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: The events involving Kurimuzondoragon are occurring at a different time than the events involving Rex and Roman.)


	3. The first ordeal

"Commander Kurimuzondoragon, are you sure this world is safe?" asked a black dragon covered in rose petals.

"It should be safe enough, I doubt the others will have followed us here." Kurimuzondoragon said. "Stardust, do you see anything?"

'Nothing good, there's nothing but destruction as far as I can see." Stardust said.

"It's the same in that direction." said a demonic looking dragon.

"That's alright Archfiend." Kurimuzondoragon said. "What about you Black Feather?" (1)

"I found something, but it wasn't good." said Black Feather. "There were creatures over that way, but they tried to destroy me, I managed to lose them but if the only other living creatures are those three, things could be bad."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Stardust asked. "If there were only three we can defeat them easily."

"That's just it, they were opening a portal somewhere and sending other creatures through it, and one of them was a dragon. I overheard them mention chaos." Black Feather said nervously.

"Chaos, wait I've heard of those creatures, they use an energy source that not even he's willing to tap into." said the rose-covered dragon.

"Black Rose, you mean those are the Chaos Travelers?" Stardust asked. "I've heard about them too, if this is them, they can create creatures themselves, we could be in terrible danger."

"Don't be afraid, as long as we don't seek conflict we should be fine." Kurimuzondoragon said calmly.

"I hope you're right." Black Rose said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uru, could you explain to me how that miserable dragon escaped you?" asked an menacing voice.

"We were in the process of stopping him when that miserable Life Stream Dragon stood in our way, we destroyed him but he bought them a few seconds with which they escaped through a portal of some kind." Uru said. "Although there may be a way to find him, if we linked the Netherworld through the same portal, it's possible we can create a path directly to that world."

"He's right, I verified it myself." said a orange-lined hummingbird. "Unfortunately, it will take time to prepare a connection that reliable."

"Aslla Piscu, remind me to give you the generals you requested." said the ominous voice. "As for you Uru, you are to destroy that traitor or I will destroy you. Am I understood?"

"Of course, I'll personally eliminate him for you." Uru said nervously.

"See to it that you do." the voice said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Life Stream, are you alright?" Stardust asked.

"I've been better, is my sister safe?" Life Stream asked weakly.

"Yes, I ensured she would go somewhere safe." Kurimuzondoragon said. "The spirits should help her for the time being."

"Oh, how nice." said a voice from above them. "I'm not sure if you know, but we're not exactly fond of visitors."

As those words were spoken, the six dragons looked up to see a dragon flying above them.

"Exactly, now unless you all want to join the Chaos armies you'll be leaving this world immediately." said a warrior sitting on the dragon.

"Luster, I'm quite confident these visitors could be useful in our research, after all they could be used as a power source for our portal to that other world." said a man sitting with light and dark energy flowing through his hands.

"You won't be doing anything, after what we've been through you don't scare us at all." Archfiend said angrily. "Commander, allow me to eliminate these three."

"No, this isn't a battle you can win." Kurimuzondoragon said. "At least not now. Which of you three is the leader?"

"That would be me." Luster said calmly.

"I have a proposal, one week." Kurimuzondoragon said. "In one week we will fight, the winner remains on this world, and the loser, we both know the fate of the loser."

"Why exactly should I wait a week?" Luster asked calmly.

"Simple, you can build your armies in that time." Kurimuzondoragon said. "As you are now there's no hope for you three to win."

"Do you take us for a fool, no living creature can stand up to my strength." roared the flying dragon.

"Perhaps you need an explanation, Crimson Inferno." Kurimuzondoragon roared before a blinding flash of light flew past the three Chaos warriors.

"Very well, we shall return in one week's time." Luster said nervously. "You've sealed your fate dragon."

With those words the Chaos warriors flew off into the distance.

"That was far to risky, if they hadn't been scared off we would have surely perished." Kurimuzondoragon said nervously. "Black Feather, do you recall the world where you were born?"

"You mean before I joined your forces?" Black Feather asked. "Of course."

"Good, we're going to need an army to stop these three, and with the teamwork the Blackwing Warriors have we may stand a fighting chance." Kurimuzondoragon said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We were lucky that dragon didn't attack us back there." Luster said nervously.

"I agree, however I might have a solution." said the man wielding the chaotic energies. "He provided us time to gather forces, and I already know exactly who to side with to guarantee their destruction."

"Sorcerer, you're always thinking ahead." Luster said. "What do you have in mind my old friend?"

"Simple, all living creatures know of the powers of Chaos that we wield." the man said simply. "If we require an army, why not gather one of light and dark. To be more precise, an army of the Lightsworns and the creatures of the Darkworld."

"That would be wonderful, but those two are constantly in conflict with each other, how exactly do you plan on having them work together?" asked the dragon.

"My dear friend, have you forgotten that at different times both of them have sworn to aid us whenever we require?" asked the man. "They will be willing to work together for us, and even if they don't, I'll persuade them myself."

"You're as wise as ever my old friend, very well." Luster said calmly. "For the next week we will prepare our army, and then these mysterious dragons will perish."

(Kurimuzondoragon and his forces have arrived on a barren world inhabited by the three Chaos warriors, and now a battle is threatening to break out. Next chapter will return to New Domino City. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The dragon is referred to as Black Feather since that is his name. The actual card is the Black-Winged Dragon.)


	4. countdown to destruction

"What, where am I?" Roman asked nervously.

"You failed to stop us, now your mistake is going to seal the fate of this world, and your own fate Kurimuzondoragon." said a glowing purple spider. "The time for our return has come, and your precious signer will be the one to release us all."

"Uru, you will not prevail." Kurimuzondoragon said. "Roman Goodwin will lead the signers to their destiny and you will be defeated again."

"Is that what you believe." Uru said calmly. "Of course the only person who can truly determine his fate is Roman himself."

With those words, Kurimuzondoragon and Uru both turned towards Roman. "Your choice may determine the fate of mankind, so choose wisely." they said just as Roman blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that, some kind of nightmare?" Roman asked himself nervously just as his arms began to glow. "Wait, a purple spider and the head of the Crimson Dragon, that can't have been a dream."

The moment he said that, Roman went to research any information on the battle between the Earthbound Immortals and the Crimson Dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roman, is everything alright?" Professor Fudo asked. "You look tired."

"I'm fine, just doing some research on something." Roman said. "How is the reactor looking today?"

"It's almost ready for the test, we're going to see just how much power we can provide for the city." Rex said confidently. "If our last few test runs are to be replicated the whole city should run off of ener-D."

As Rex said that, three scientists started up the reactor.

"Wait something's wrong, kill the power." Professor Fudo said suddenly. "Did you see what I saw?"

"Yes but, why would the reactor start spinning in reverse?" Rex asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

Why do I have a bad feeling about this, Roman thought nervously.

"Well it's a good thing we stopped it before anything got out of hand, and the control units are complete, all that's left is to put the cards in the system." Professor Fudo said calmly.

"Right, the four dragons." Rex said. "I have them right here."

"Perfect, Stardust Dragon seals Ccapac Apu, Black Rose Dragon seals Ccarayhua, Ancient Fairy Dragon seals Cusillu, and Red Dragon Archfiend seals Aslla Piscu." Professor Fudo said just before a young scientist walked in.

"Professor, your wife just called, you need to go to the hospital immediately." the scientist said.

"Well, aren't you the lucky one." Rex said. "So you finally get to meet Yusei in person."

"That's right, your wife went to the hospital last night." Roman said. "Well I hope little Yusei doesn't mind if we stop by."

"I'm sure he'll be happy, after all we're practically family already." Professor Fudo said. "We've been friends for years now."

"Well, we'll take care of everything from here." Rex said. "See you tomorrow."

"Thanks, and congratulations again you two." Professor Fudo said. "This wouldn't have been possible."

"We should be congratulating you, this was your idea and it worked out perfectly." Roman said calmly. "Now you have a family to get to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's the third, all that's left is to place the Stardust Dragon card in the control unit and then the reactor will be finished." Rex said with a smile.

"I agree, although it's hard to believe the cards you're holding are the security in case anything else goes wrong with the reactor." Roman said.

"True, but I suppose synchro monsters are the best security system for a reactor powered by duel monsters." Rex said. "Wait, Roman your arms."

"Perhaps I should explain something Rex, the battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals was real." Roman said. "It happened almost 5000 years ago, and 5000 years before that."

"Wait, but if it happens every 5000 years, that would mean the war is going to happen again soon." Rex said. "Wait, if you have both marks."

"Don't worry about that, I'm already sure of what needs to happen." Roman said.

"Roman, promise me you'll be careful." Rex said. "I'm sure we can find a solution."

"It's fine Rex, everything will be fine." Roman said quickly. "I already know exactly what I need to do."

"Alright, there's the last control unit." Rex said. "I'll be right back."

With those words Rex walked into the control unit to set the security system.

"The battle between the Earthbound Immortals and the Crimson Dragon is unavoidable, it's destined to happen, and the war begins with the ener-D reactor." Roman said to himself. "Three days, in three days I'll give Rex the key to the world's survival, and release the forces of darkness into the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are, professor Fudo correct?" asked a doctor.

"Yes, I'm professor Fudo, is my wife alright?" he asked.

"She's better than alright, congratulations professor." the doctor said calmly.

"Wait, can I see her?" Professor Fudo asked.

"Of course, right this way." The doctor said.

"You're just in time dear, he just came into the room." said a woman sitting in a hospital bed.

"Ayame, this is one of the greatest things I could have seen." Professor Fudo said happily. "So this is Yusei, he looks quite a bit like you." (1)

"I was going to say the same thing about you." Ayame said happily.

"This is going to be the beginning of something amazing." Professor Fudo said as the two parents looked at their newborn son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's absolutely no way to stop this battle, all I can do is play the part I'm destined to." Roman said quietly as the spider on his arm began to glow slightly brighter than the head of the Crimson Dragon. "The power of darkness is powerful, but the fate of the world is gong to be decided once the signers and dark signers are assembled."

As he said that Roman closed his eyes and thought back to what he had learned, failing to notice that a purple burn was slowly climbing his arm.

(Roman has made his decision regarding the coming battle and is prepared to act on it. Next chapter the battle between Kurimuzondoragon and the Chaos warriors will occur. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Ayame Fudo, Yusei's mother is the property of Shimmering-Sky.)


	5. Fate of chaos

"Black Feather, are they willing to help us?" Kurimuzondoragon asked.

"Yes, in fact one of their generals will be here shortly." Black Feather said just as a humanoid creature flew up next to him.

"You must be Kurimuzondoragon, I am Silver, commander of the Blackwing Armies." Silver said. "I assure you this battle will end in our victory."

"That might not be so easy." Black Rose said. "I just saw an army of lightsworns."

"It's worse than that, the Darkworld is here as well." Stardust said.

"The darkworld and the lightsworn armies working together under the Chaos Warriors." Silver said quietly. "Our victory is assured."

"I hope you're right, because the day is tomorrow." Kurimuzondoragon said.

"Don't worry, the Blackwing Warriors don't lose." Silver said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it seems you gathered some reinforcements as well." Luster said lazily. "Although you should know well enough that you're going to die."

"You misunderstand, the only ones who will perish today are the Chaos Warriors." Kurimuzondoragon said calmly. "We'll take care of them, I leave their armies to you Silver."

"Of course, make sure you defeat those three Kurimuzondoragon." Silver said calmly. "Bora, Gale, Elphin, Ghibli and Vayu, you're all with me we'll take care of the Darkworld. Armor Master, Armed Wing, Sirocco, Aurora, Blizzard, and Mistral, you handle the Lightsworns. As for the rest of you, if anything happens you are to provide backup support."

With those words all of the Blackwings immediately took to the sky and charged towards their opponents.

"Well, it seems you dragons want to battle us, how foolish." said the chaos dragon said. "Chaos Stream."

"Absolute Power Force." Archfiend said colliding with the Chaos Dragon's attack.

"How foolish, Luster Blade Barrage." Luster said calmly as he jumped towards Archfiend.

"What, I can't move or I'll be hit." Archfiend said nervously.

"Rose Binding Bloom." Black Rose said suddenly as rose vines tangled Luster in midair.

"Not bad, now it's my turn." Stardust said calmly. "Cosmic Flare."

"I think not dragon." said the man holding the chaotic energy in his hands. "Now then, I believe my spell is reaching its end. Chaos Storm."

With those words a bolt of black lightning struck Black Rose freezing her in place.

"I can't move." Black Rose said nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Simple, an hour ago I began preparations for a spell to erase one of you from the fabric of the universe." the man said. "Of course now that you know this might sting a lot."

As he said that, an orb of white light slowly approached Black Rose.

"No, I'm not letting another one of our allies get hurt." Stardust said before flying into the orb.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Black Feather asked.

"We already nearly lost one of us, I won't let it happen again." Stardust said before he started to glow.

"Wait, what's happening?" Luster asked in confusion.

"Stardust isn't just physically powerful, he was born with a unique power." Kurimuzondoragon said calmly. "So now you just unleashed your doom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gale, give me a boost." Silver said quickly.

"Alright, just make sure you save a few of them for us." Gale said as he created a powerful wave of wind.

"Game over, Silver Hurricane." Silver said before obliterating two-dozen Darkworld creatures.

"You shouldn't have done that Blackwing." said a voice from behind Silver.

"Well how nice to see you again Grapha." Silver said turning around. "Last I checked you've never beaten me."

"You misunderstand." Grapha said. "You haven't noticed that my armies aren't depleting at all."

"Wait, you can't be serious." Silver said nervously. "Well I suppose it should be expected, after all the Darkworld is superior to all other forces. Of course that does lead into one question."

"What question could you possibly have for me?" Grapha asked.

"Well, if you clearly possess more power than the Lightsworns why are you fighting alongside them. They'll obviously take advantage of your casualties after our battle and defeat you, wiping the Darkworld out of existence." Silver said. "You can clearly defeat us without any difficulties so why not take advantage of the confusion to eliminate them."

"You take me for a fool, if I take my eyes off of you you'll simply attack us from behind." Grapha said calmly.

"I assure you, no Blackwing will strike you from behind." Silver said. "You have my word."

"You must take me for a fool." Grapha said just before a flash of light enveloped the entire area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean our doom?" the man asked nervously.

"Stardust is connected to all living creatures, especially all of us." Archfiend said. "He won't let any of us get hurt."

"You're going to pay for what you did." Stardust said angrily. "Netherworld Burst."

The moment he said that, a burst of purple energy shot out of his mouth and vaporized one of the Chaos Warriors.

"Wait, that was the power of the Netherworld." Luster said nervously. "You don't mean you're from that cursed world."

"Well, I guess playtime is over." Archfiend said. "This was almost a workout."

With those words Archfiend began to glow before shooting through the other dragon's attack.

"Infernal Power Force." Archfiend roared before slashing through the other dragon.

"No, this is impossible." Luster said nervously.

"This battle is over, from today forward, the Chaos Warrior are no more." Kurimuzondoragon said. "Crimson Inferno."

"No, this can't be possible." Luster said just before the crimson light eradicated him.

The moment Luster perished, the Lightsworn and Darkworld armies vanished completely.

"Silver, I thank you for your help." Kurimuzondoragon said. "If you ever need anything just let me know and I'll do what I can to aid you."

"Of course, this world is going to change over time." Silver said. "Although with you all working together it's going to be the most glorious world in the universe."

"I hope so Silver, I really hope so." Kurimuzondoragon said.

"I can tell it will be. Maybe we'll come back some day to see how this world has changed." Silver said calmly.

"Well, we'll be waiting for you." Kurimuzondoragon said as the Blackwings flew off into the sky.

(The Chaos Warriors have been defeated and now Kurimuzondoragon and his generals are going to begin altering the planet for the better. Next chapter the events in New Domino City will reach the first crucial point. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Apologies for the incredibly long prologue, it should only be one more chapter and then the main story will begin.)


	6. Zero Reverse

"Good morning Professor Fudo." Roman said calmly.

"Roman, is everything alright?" Professor Fudo asked. "You look tired."

"I'm fine, and congratulation though I heard the news." Roman said. "So little Yusei gets to see the world change for the better."

"That's wonderful news, I hope that Yusei takes after both of you." Rex said walking into the room.

"Well he'll take after Ayame for sure." Professor Fudo said. "He'll have plenty of good friends."

"Well maybe we'll stop by tonight." Roman said. "It would be nice to see her again."

"That sounds perfect." Professor Fudo said with a smile. "Alright let's perform the last test on the reactor."

"Right, I have all of the data from the last test so we shouldn't have a repeat problem." Rex said calmly.

"Alright, let's begin the test." Roman said, just as the two marks on his arms began to subtly glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Ayame, is that Yusei?" asked a blonde woman.

"Yes it is, when your son is born maybe we can have them play." Ayame said with a smile.

"That would be perfect, I'm sure Jack and Yusei will get along just as well as we do." the blonde woman said. (1) (2)

"Well I should be heading home." Ayame said. "It was good to see you today."

"I agree, see you later Ayame." the blonde woman said before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything is working beautifully so far." Roman said. "All that's left to test is the control units."

"Alright, I'll head over and place the cards into the system." Professor Fudo said calmly. "If this works all of our hard work will have paid off."

"It's hard to believe we've almost completed the first ener-D reactor." Rex said.

"Don't get too confident Rex, if the control units don't shut it down automatically our work isn't done." Roman said. "Professor Fudo, let us know when you're ready to place the final card into position."

"Right, this is the final test for the ener-D reactor." Professor Fudo said enthusiastically walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He made his decision, Roman Goodwin has sided with the netherworld." Uru said calmly. "By the end of this day you're influence over him will be completely gone."

"That is true, however I have several remaining options, only one of the signers has been chosen at this point."Kurimuzondoragon said calmly. "With Roman turning over to your side, I have no option other than to reclaim my mark and place it on another person."

With those words, Kurimuzondoragon vanished in a crimson flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, so far so good, the cards are being recognized." Professor Fudo said. "There's the last control unit."

As he said that, Professor Fudo took out a cell phone and called Roman.

"Professor Fudo, what's going on out there?" Roman asked urgently.

"I'm about to place the Stardust Dragon in the final control unit, what's happening?" Professor Fudo said.

"The reactor is going out of control, you need to seal the control unit immediately." Roman said just before an explosion sounded.

"Roman, what's going on?" Professor Fudo asked desperately. "This is bad."

As he said that, Professor Fudo ran up and sealed the final control unit.

"Well, we learned one thing from that test, all four control units need to be sealed simultaneously or the reactor will spin out of control." Roman said calmly. "Professor Fudo you should get back here soon, we need to figure out a contingency plan."

"I understand, in that case I'm on my way." Professor Fudo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" Professor Fudo asked.

"Well, I thought I would come see you at work." Ayame said. "The reactor is almost done isn't it?"

"Well, there's still a few minor things to work out but for the most part everything is working beautifully." Professor Fudo said.

"That's great news." Ayame said. "Congratulations dear."

"I wouldn't congratulate Professor Fudo yet, we still have a vital problem to address." Roman said. "If trying to get the reactor under control causes so much danger the possibility of a meltdown is too great."

Suddenly a flash of crimson light enveloped the room, and when it faded the mark of the Crimson Dragon was onYusei Fudo's arm.

"What in the world, brother how is this possible?" Rex asked.

"I'm not sure, perhaps I should look into that legend more once I get home." Roman said calmly. I'm sorry Professor Fudo, but your son has been chosen as the first of several signers, he thought.

"Well, nothing can get done for now." Rex said. "Let's all get some rest and come back tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roman, you're here early." Professor Fudo said. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, this reactor is the key to an age old battle that is to be fought again in our city." Roman said. "The signers are not yet assembled but their deadline has begun, I've already seen the first signer, and I am the first of the dark signers."

"Wait, what are you talking about Roman?" Professor Fudo asked nervously.

"I've released the cards into the world, when the time comes the fate of the world will be decided in our battle." Roman said before turning to Professor Fudo. "This reactor is powerful enough to break the seal on the Earthbound Immortals, and now that is exactly what I will do."

The moment he said that, Roman shattered the controls for the ener-D reactor and a massive explosion engulfed half of New Domino City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The time has come, everything is prepared for our battle."Uru said calmly. "All that remains is for the other dark signers to be chosen, once they are destiny will decide the fate of the world."

"We haven't once defeated him, how can you be certain we can succeed this time?" Aslla Piscu asked.

"Simple, one of the signers is linked to us in more ways than he knows." Uru said. "Plus I have a few other things in mind for our coming battle."

(Roman initiated Zero Reverse, and now New Domino City has been split in two. Next chapter will move to the main story with the Fortune Cup. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: College starts soon, so updates will start to be less frequent, this is the last chapter I had prepared ahead of time.)


	7. Prepare for the Fortune Cup

"Attention duel fans, do we have a special treat for you all today." said the MC. "Sector Security's annual Fortune Cup Tournament is about to get underway."

The moment he said that, the crowd started screaming in excitement for the coming duels.

"Now then, why don't we meet the eight expert duelists who came here for a chance to dethrone Jack Atlas." the MC said as a man in gold armor stepped onto the field. "First we have the noble knight sir Randsborg."

"Thy foolish opponents know not the power of these cards." Randsborg said calmly.

"Quite confident aren't you Randsborg, I'll have to teach you what a real duelist can do." said a man in a black jacket with a green hood pulled up.

"Well Archer, we'll just see how the duels turn out." the MC said. "Next up is a mysterious flower that mixes danger with beauty, Akiza."

With those words Akiza stepped onto the field without a word.

"Is something wrong miss?" Archer asked.

"It's not your concern." Akiza said sharply.

"Patience there Akiza, we still have a few powerful duelists waiting to make themselves known, including a real surprise entry." the MC said. "Yusei Fudo."

As he walked up to stand with the other competitors, the crowd started yelling at Yusei to get lost and go home to the Satellite.

"Maybe we should move on to the next duelist, a real champion among duelists, Hunter Pace." the MC said calmly.

"This isn't even a challenge, just bring out Jack so I can wipe the floor with him." Hunter said arrogantly.

"Hold on Hunter, you might have been the champion before but now you need to go through the rest of these powerful duelists, including miss Luna." the MC said as Luna walked up next to Hunter.

"I'll do my best." Luna said nervously.

"Well I wish you the best of luck today." the MC said politely. "Of course our next duelist isn't going to quit so easily, Commander Koda."

"I have each and every one of you completely figured out, my victory is as predictable as the sun rising tomorrow." Koda said calmly.

"Well don't get overly confident, because our last duelist isn't going to be easy to take down." the MC said calmly. "The powerhouse of machines, Grieger."

"I'm looking forward to some good matches, good luck to all of you." Grieger said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight, you expect to find the other signers in this tournament, and you think they're Yusei, Akiza, and Luna." Jack said. "Goodwin I already told you Yusei had a mark like mine, so why aren't we looking for the fifth signer?"

"Jack I only was able to identify the three of them, I don't know where to find the fifth signer but time is of the essence." Rex said. "Our only choice is to move forward and hope that the four of you will be able to find the fifth in time."

"That's great, well if it's any consolation, I'll get to humiliate Yusei again." Jack said. "Our last duel was interrupted before the end."

"True, however that would first require Yusei to win the Fortune Cup, and I severely doubt he'll be able to pull that one off." Lazar said walking into the room.

"We'll see, looks like the matches are being decided." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it looks like our eight duelists are ready to show us their skill." the MC said. "The first duel is going to be Akiza going head to head with Yusei Fudo. The second duel has Hunter Pace facing off against Archer. Third on the agenda is Luna taking on Grieger. Which means Commander Koda will face Randsborg fourth."

"Akiza, looks like we're dueling first." Yusei said calmly.

"It would appear so, I take it your offer stands?" Akiza asked.

"It does." Yusei said. "So what do you say?"

"Deal, but just know I don't intend to lose Yusei." Akiza said.

"I know, but neither do I." Yusei said as the two of them walked up and exchanged duel decks. (1)

"Did I just see that right, are you two using each others cards for this duel?" the MC asked.

"As a matter of fact we are, there's no rule against it." Akiza said calmly.

"Well I suppose that's true." the MC said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world, why would Yusei give away his deck like that?" Jack asked. "If he plans on winning against me he's going to need Stardust Dragon."

"Perhaps this is only a private challenge for the two of them." Lazar suggested. "Either way it should be interesting to see how Yusei Fudo handles the deck of the Black Rose."

"Wait, the Black Rose?" Jack asked. "The psychic duelist that's been sending people to the hospital for years?"

"The same, Akiza Izinski is the Black Rose, however she may also be one of the five signers." Rex said. "All we need to do is wait and see what happens in this duel, if I'm right both of their marks should appear."

"You'd better be right Goodwin, otherwise things are going to get a lot tougher when we're missing the head." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're Luna right?" Grieger asked walking up to her.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Luna asked nervously.

"You and Yusei are friends right, you were walking into the stadium together." Grieger said. "Did you know he planned on doing that?"

"No, but we'll see how it goes." Luna said. "Oh and good luck Grieger."

"The same to you, let's make our match a good one." Grieger said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tough luck Archer, you're not going to be getting past round one." Hunter said arrogantly.

"I severely doubt you'll be able to defeat me." Archer said calmly. "My deck is quite unique."

"Whatever you use is going down when I play my speed deck." Hunter said.

"You shouldn't speak of the future unless you know what's going to happen, I already know exactly what card will end our duel." Archer said looking at his ace card, a 3000 attack point insect type monster.

(The Fortune Cup is ready to start, and the first match is going to be Yusei dueling Akiza. Next chapter the duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Yusei arrived in New Domino City slightly earlier than in canon and had met Akiza more than once. The deck switch is part of a deal they made just prior to her receiving the invitation to the Fortune Cup.)


	8. duel of the dragons reversed

"Let's duel." Yusei and Akiza said simultaneously.

Yusei 4000 Akiza 4000: "Ladies first Yusei, I start by playing two cards facedown and next I'll play Hyper Synchron in attack mode." Akiza said. "That ends my turn."

"Alright Akiza, it's my move." Yusei said. "I set three cards facedown and play one monster in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"Not bad Yusei, but not good enough either." Akiza said. "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode, and next I play my facedown double summon in order to play Speed Warrior, now I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior in order to synchro summon Junk Warrior."

"I play the trap card Ivy Shackles." Yusei said.

"That won't save your monster." Akiza said as Junk Warrior destroyed Dark Verger.

"Now I'll attack you directly with Hyper Synchron." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I could have told you this was going to happen from the beginning, there's no Satellite that can hold his own against the Black Rose." Lazar said calmly.

"Think about this for a second Lazar, first the duel's just started, and second they switched decks." Jack said. "If they were using their own cards everything would be completely switched right now."

"True, but there's also the possibility that Yusei has something planned, after all he should be one of the signers." Goodwin said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're about to lose Yusei." Akiza said. "Just give up."

"This duel isn't over." Yusei said. "I have a few more moves in mind."

"Well let's see what you're thinking Yusei, I end my move."

Yusei 2400 Akiza 4000: "It's my move, so I'll summon the tuner monster Copy Plant." Yusei said. "Next since I have a tuner monster on the field I can revive Dark Verger."

"I recognize that move Yusei, but can you use her as well as I can?" Akiza asked.

"There's only one way to find out, I use Copy Plant's special ability." Yusei said. "Now I can copy the level of any plant type monster on the field, and thanks to Ivy Shackles all of your monsters are also plant monsters so now Copy Plant is level five like Junk Warrior."

"I never would have imagined the day would come I'd be facing this monster." Akiza said.

"I tune level five Copy Plant with level two Dark Verger in order to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon." Yusei said as the monster appeared behind him. "Now I remove Copy Plant from play to reduce Junk Warrior to zero attack points, and now I attack with Black Rose Dragon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I wonder how the Black Rose will handle facing her own Dragon in battle." Lazar said calmly.

"I wouldn't count her out yet, Yusei has something that you won't see coming." Jack said.

"Is that so, what do mean by that Jack?" Lazar asked.

"Just wait and see." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I end my move." Yusei said.

Yusei 2400 Akiza 1600: "Yusei, this duel is far from over." Akiza said. "We both know exactly what I can play."

"That's true, but the duel is far from over." Yusei said calmly.

"I start by summoning Max Warrior in attack mode, and next I tune level four Hyper Synchron with level four Max Warrior in order to perform a synchro summon." Akiza said.

"This is exactly what I saw happening." Yusei said.

"I synchro summon Stardust Dragon." Akiza said. "Next since I use Hyper Synchron to summon a dragon type synchro monster it gains 800 attack points. Stardust Dragon attack Black Rose Dragon."

"I play a trap card, Wicked Rebirth." Yusei said. "Now I pay 800 life points to bring Black Rose Dragon back from the graveyard, as long as I negate all it's special abilities."

"I end my turn with one card facedown." Akiza said.

Yusei 700 Akiza 1600: "It's my move Akiza, and first I summon Phoenixian Seed, and use its effect so summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Yusei said. "Now I have a plant type monster in my graveyard so I can play the Mark of the Rose magic card."

"I know exactly what's about to happen." Akiza said calmly. "This duel is over."

"I remove Phoenixian Seed in order to take control of Stardust Dragon." Yusei said. "Now Stardust Dragon, attack Akiza directly."

"You win Yusei, but still I doubt you'll win the whole tournament." Akiza said quietly.

"Who knows, but the important thing is you give me and my friends an honest chance after the tournament." Yusei said.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Akiza said. "Maybe you are right."

"That was an amazing duel, but in the end victory smiled upon Yusei Fudo." the MC announced.

"Oh yeah your cards." Yusei said handing Akiza her deck.

"Thank you Yusei." Akiza said giving him his cards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it looks like our duel is about to start." Archer said calmly while walking over to a basic black duel runner. "You should prepare yourself for a crushing defeat."

"Keep dreaming kid, I'm the former champion." Hunter said arrogantly. "I'm in a good mood so I'll give you a chance to give up before you embarrass yourself."

"I wouldn't have entered the Fortune Cup if I planned on quitting before I even have one duel." Archer said calmly.

"Suit yourself." Hunter said. "Just don't cry to me when you get knocked out of the tournament."

With those words, Archer and Hunter rode out to the starting point for their turbo duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Something is familiar about that man." Goodwin said. "Lazar where did you find Archer?"

"He was a traveling duelist that managed to easily defeat sector security in a duel." Lazar said calmly. "He's clearly going to be helpful in finding the signers."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Goodwin said. "Keep your eyes on this duel."

"Of course director." Lazar said calmly.

What's with Goodwin, it isn't like him to get nervous about a duelist, Jack thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright duel fans, this match is going to be the first of several turbo duels in this tournament, so without further delay let's get the second match started." the MC said enthusiastically.

"Duel." said Archer and Hunter simultaneously.

(Yusei managed to defeat Akiza in the first match of the Fortune Cup, and now Hunter Pace and Archer are preparing to duel. Next chapter the second duel of the Fortune Cup will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. the second round surprise

Hunter life points 4000 speed counters 0 Archer life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll take the first move Archer, I set two cards facedown and next I summon Burning Skull Head in attack mode." Hunter said. "That ends my move."

Hunter life points 4000 speed counters 1 Archer life points 4000 speed counters 1: "I'm far from impressed, you're a former champion?" Archer asked. "I set two cards facedown and summon Ground Spider in defense mode, that ends my move."

Hunter life points 4000 speed counters 2 Archer life points 4000 speed counters 2: "Wow, you really don't have any idea what you're getting into, it's my move." Hunter said. "I'll start things off by summoning another Burning Skull Head."

As Hunter's monster appeared on the field it switched to defense mode.

"I can tell you don't understand so I'll simply explain, my Ground Spider forces the monsters you summon into defense mode." Archer explained. "Now I think I'll add the trap card Spider Nest."

"Wait, so what does that card do?" Hunter asked nervously.

"It allows me to summon monsters from my hand, or to be more specific I can summon both of my Dark Spiders." Archer said calmly.

"Just watch and learn how a real champion duels, I play the Nitro Booster trap card." Hunter said. "Now I get five extra speed counters at the end of my turn."

"Not bad, but it won't be enough to help you." Archer said calmly.

"Just wait kid, I'll end my move." Hunter said.

Hunter life points 4000 speed counters 8 Archer life points 4000 speed counters 3: "It's my turn again, so I think I'll bring out the first of my most powerful spiders." Archer said calmly. "I sacrifice Ground Spider in order to play Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, what did he just say Goodwin?" Jack asked. "What's a dark tuner?"

"This is very bad, Lazar get Zigzix on the phone immediately, we need to stop the tournament by any means necessary." Goodwin said quickly.

"Right away director." Lazar said.

"What's going on Goodwin?" Jack asked again.

"I'll explain everything once we shut off the reactor, it's the only way to save everyone in the stadium." Goodwin said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're nuts, there's no such thing as a dark tuner." Hunter said.

"Are you so sure about that one, well I'll play the special ability of Dark Spider to increase my dark tuner to level seven." Archer said. "Now I dark tune level seven Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon with level one Dark Spider in order to play my Underground Arachnid."

"Wait, that monster is only level six." Hunter said. "Your monsters totaled level eight not six."

"Take a closer look at the level of Underground Arachnid Hunter." Archer said calmly. "This monster is level negative six."

"You're kidding me, that can't be a real move." Hunter said nervously.

"It's very real, so next I'll play the special ability of Underground Arachnid." Archer said. "I'll take your defense position Burning Skull Head and equip it to him. Next I attack your second Burning Skull Head."

"Not good, can we just wait and talk about this?" Hunter asked nervously.

"I think not, I end my move there." Archer said calmly.

Hunter life points 2600 speed counters 8 Archer life points 4000 speed counters 4: "It's my move, so I'll just set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Hunter said.

Hunter life points 2600 speed counters 9 Archer life points 4000 speed counters 5: "You should consider yourself lucky, I can only equip one monster at a time to my Underground Arachnid." Archer said while drawing his card. "Of course that won't stop me from ending this duel this turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director, what's going on the reactor is starting to slow down." Zigzix said.

"Zigzix shut off the reactor immediately." Goodwin said. "I'll explain later but just do it."

"Right away director Goodwin." Zigzix said. "Shut off the reactor."

"Goodwin what's going on, I know that monster was different but that's no reason to shut down the entire reactor." Jack said.

"It's not that monster I'm concerned about Jack." Goodwin said. "It's the monster he's going to summon next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you talking about, I have a monster in defense mode and you only have one monster that can attack." Hunter said.

"That's true, however I can sacrifice both of my monsters in order to play the last card of this duel." Archer said calmly. "I sacrifice Dark Spider and Underground Arachnid in order to summon…"

As Archer was saying that, all of the power in the Kaibafome shut off.

"What the, is this some kind of a joke?" Hunter asked.

"It seems the reactor malfunctioned temporarily, I suppose that means the Fortune Cup will have to be delayed." Archer said calmly. Well Rex it seems you managed to hold off my monster for now, but the time of destiny is fast approaching, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director Goodwin, our men have told the others to come up here." Lazar said calmly.

"Good, it's about time the signers learn what's going on." Goodwin said calmly. "I'll explain everything once the other signers arrive Jack."

"I'm going to hold you to that Goodwin." Jack said.

"Director Goodwin, they're ready to see you now." said a man in a black suit.

"Alright, have them come in." Goodwin said as Yusei,Akiza, Luna, and Leo walked into his office. "I'm glad you all are here, there is much that you need to be made aware of."

"What are you talking about Goodwin?" Yusei asked.

"The reactor didn't malfunction earlier, I ordered it to be shut off." Goodwin explained.

"What, why would you shut off the reactor in the middle of your own tournament?" Yusei asked.

"I agree, it doesn't make any sense." Akiza said.

"I ordered the reactor be shut down in order to save the lives of everyone in the stadium." Goodwin said. "If Archer had been allowed to finish that move he would have played a creature far more dangerous than anything you've seen before."

(Goodwin stopped the Fortune Cup just before Archer played a powerful monster, and now is explaining the situation to the signer. Next chapter the battle from 5000 years ago will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. a destiny revealed

"What do you mean dangerous Goodwin, just who was he?" Yusei asked.

"That was one of the soldiers of the army of shadows, a group dedicated to destroying all life on the planet." Goodwin said. "There are a total of five of them that I am aware of, the dark signers."

"Dark signers, is that supposed to be like the four of us are signers?" Jack asked.

"Precisely Jack, perhaps I should start from the beginning, the battle that took place five thousand years ago." Goodwin said. "That was the last time the dark signers tried to destroy the world, but as you can guess they were unsuccessful."

"Wait, so what exactly happened in that battle Goodwin?"Akiza asked. "If we're supposed to stop them again we'll need to know how it happened."

"I know, however what you should be made aware of is that the armies of light and shadow are not made up of humans, rather the army of light was comprised of dragons." Goodwin said. "Dragons you should all be very familiar with."

"Wait, are you talking about these dragons?" Jack asked while pulling Red Dragon Archfiend out of his pocket.

"Exactly, Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and the fifth dragon." Goodwin started to say.

"Hold on, what's the fifth dragon Goodwin?" Yusei asked. "If there are five signers we'll need all the help we can get."

"I wish I could tell you however I'm not sure of the fifth dragon's identity." Goodwin said. "What I can warn you of however is the power that the dark signers possess, the power that was nearly unleashed moments ago."

"You mean that card Archer was about to play, what was that thing?" Leo asked.

"That card was a monster known as Earthbound Immortal Uru, one of the five known Immortals." Goodwin said. "Just as your dragons composed the army of light, the army of shadow consisted of the Earthbound Immortals."

"I get it, so that's why you stopped the tournament." Luna said. "Wait, do you know who the dark signers are?"

"Unfortunately, I only know the identity of one of the dark signers." Goodwin said. "However I can tell you that it's entirely likely the faces they assume will be familiar to you in some way."

"Wait, familiar how?" Yusei asked suddenly.

"It could be anything, a family member, a friend, perhaps someone you know but never got to know." Goodwin said. "It could be almost anyone."

"Yusei, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Nothing, alright Goodwin so these dark signers are trying to destroy the world, and we need to stop them." Yusei said. "So how are we supposed to that?"

"The forces of darkness had been sealed in the earth at the conclusion of the last battle with the Crimson Dragon, but an event that you all should know of began to release them." Goodwin said. "I'm sure you've all heard of Zero Reverse."

"Wait, you're telling me that Zero Reverse is the reason the world is in danger?" Jack said. "Goodwin, what else do you know about all this?"

"In order to stop the forces of darkness, the four control units need to be sealed with the corresponding cards, your four dragon monsters." Goodwin said.

"Alright, but where are the control units?" Luna asked.

"The control units are located in the Satellite sector along with the original ener-D reactor, however before you go there are several things that must be taken care of." Goodwin said. "You should take the time to prepare for the coming battles."

"Akiza, Sayer has been looking for you." said a young girl.

"Tell Sayer I'll return soon, there's something I need to hear." Akiza said simply.

"Very well, I'll let him know." the girl said before pulling out a magic card and disappearing.

"Well, the only other advice I can give you is to stick together and be careful." Goodwin said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I couldn't help but notice your little debut at the Fortune Cup 'Archer'." said a man in a dark cloak.

"That was only the first stage of our plans, if we want to destroy the signers we're going to need to rely on the plan." Archer said.

"I know, but still that's almost too cruel." said the man.

"You're the one who suggested Yusei's destruction." Archer said calmly.

"Kalin, Roman, that's enough out of you two." said a girl in a similar cloak. "The fifth dark signer will soon be joining us, and then everything will be ready."

"Sometimes I wonder if you really can see the future Misty." Kalin said with a smirk. "Oh well Yusei will suffer soon enough."

"Don't forget that they still have a fifth signer, and for all we know it could be someone far more skilled than we expect." said another man.

"Don't concern yourself with that, I already know exactly who the fifth signer is." Roman said calmly. "Of course he won't be a threat to us anytime soon."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kalin asked.

"That's for me to know, of course as long as I'm holding this there won't be any problem." Roman said before pulling a lone card out of his pocket.

"Wait, how do you have that?" Misty asked nervously.

"Simple, these cards will always find their way into the hands of the signers, and before the Zero Reverse incident, I was a signer." Roman said calmly. "Of course there's always more than one use for a monster."

"Well, I guess all we can do now is wait for Aslla Piscu to choose her host." said Kalin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director, he's here to see you once again." Lazar said calmly.

"Of course, let him in Lazar." Goodwin said calmly. "I'll inform you if we need anything."

"Of course director." Lazar said calmly as a man walked into Goodwin's office.

"It's been a while, I take it our usual arrangement will work?" the man asked.

"It will, I've already fulfilled all of my arrangements." Goodwin said.

"In that case I'll fulfill my end of our deal." the man said calmly before shaking hands with Goodwin.

(The signers have learned of the coming battle with the dark signers, and now are preparing to try and save the world. Next chapter the fifth dark signer will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. RIse of the Hummingbird

"Yusei, you're thinking of him aren't you?" Jack asked. "We both know it's possible but if he were here now you know exactly what he would say."

"Yeah, but the problem is I doubt I can beat him." Yusei said. "Especially if he has one of those Earthbound Immortal cards."

"That's not like you, things are a lot different from back then." Jack said. "If you're so nervous you won't be able to beat him, then let's duel right now."

"Yeah, you're right Jack." Yusei said. "Maybe I just need to get my mind off it for a while, of course I plan on winning."

"We'll see Yusei." Jack said while the two of them got on their duel runners.

"Let's duel." Yusei and Jack said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, I wonder what you're doing right now." said a girl with glasses and a camera. (1)

"Carly, stop daydreaming and get the story." yelled a man on her phone. "The Fortune Cup was cut drastically short and you're going to find out why."

"I know boss, I'm almost there." Carly said. "I'll make sure to get the story."

"You'd better, otherwise you're fired understand." the man yelled again.

"Yes sir, I understand." Carly said before the man hung up on her. "Great, how am I supposed to find out what happened?"

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." said a voice from behind Carly.

"Huh, you know what happened at the Fortune Cup?" Carly asked. "Would you mind giving me an interview?"

"I'd be delighted, however before that would you indulge me in a duel?" asked a woman in a dark hood.

"A duel, but I don't really have any cards I could use." Carly said. "I mean my deck is really only for telling my fortune."

"That's fine, I have a spare deck with me." the woman said before pulling out a deck of cards.

"Really, alright I accept your challenge." Carly said.

"Let's duel." said the woman and Carly simultaneously.

Carly 4000 ? 4000: "I'll let you have the first turn." the woman said calmly.

"Oh, well thanks." Carly said. "Ok I start by summoning Fortune Lady Wind in attack mode, and next I'll set three cards facedown. That ends my move."

"Alright, well in that case I'll start things by Reptilianne Gorgon in attack mode." the woman said. "Now I attack your Fortune Lady Wind."

"I play my facedown card, Time Passage." Carly said. "This increases Fortune Lady Wind to level six, and thanks to her effect it boosts her attack points to 1800."

"Not bad, you're a good duelist." the woman said. "I end my move with two facedown cards."

Carly 4000 ? 3600: "Alright, it's my move again, so I'll start by using the effect of Fortune Lady Wind, so now her level increases by one." Carly said. "Next I summon Fortune Lady Water."

"I play the trap card, Declaration of the Earthbound." the woman said. "This card let's me summon as many monsters as you have, and for each monster summoned neither of us can attack for that many turns."

"Wait, that card is really powerful." Carly said nervously.

"I summon a second Gorgon, and my Reptilianne Medusa." the woman said calmly.

"Those things are too strong." Carly said. "I end my turn."

"You're a skilled duelist Carly, of course there's another reason I challenged you." the woman said. "I activate the Savage Coliseum field spell and next I'll sacrifice both of my monsters in order to summon this, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua."

As she said that, a giant lizard appeared behind her.

"What the, what kind of card is that?" Carly asked nervously.

"It's one of several incredibly powerful monsters." the woman said as a purple lizard began to glow on her arm. "I set one card and end my move."

"This is bad, your trap wears off this turn and I don't have anything that can match that lizard." Carly said nervously.

"Don't doubt yourself Carly, I'm you'll figure something out." the woman said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll try my best." Carly said before drawing her card. "Wait, this is…"

"Go ahead, play it and then you'll understand everything." the woman said calmly.

"Alright, I sacrifice Fortune Lady Wind and Fortune Lady Water, in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu." Carly said as a purple hummingbird appeared on her arm.

"That's enough, our duel is over Carly." the woman said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but what's this mark?" Carly asked.

"Just trust me, it's a sign that you're destined for great things." the woman said pulling down her hood.

"Wait, Misty Tredwell?" Carly asked.

"We have a lot to talk about, your new destiny awaits Carly." Misty said with a smile before an orange glow enveloped the two of them and when it vanished they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it jack, I play the speed spell Final Attack." Yusei said. "This card doubles Stardust Dragon's attack points."

"Wait, but that means he has 5000 points." Jack said nervously.

"This duel is over Jack, Stardust Dragon attack Red Dragon Archfiend and end this duel." Yusei said as he won. (2)

"Not bad Yusei, well did that clear your head?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I needed that." Yusei said just as a sector security car pulled up.

"Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo?" asked an officer.

"Yeah, is Goodwin summoning us?" Jack asked.

"Yes, the others are waiting for you." the officer said. "He also wanted me to tell you he found out the identity of the fifth dragon, but that something strange occurred."

"Strange, that sounds typical for Goodwin." Jack said. "Let's go."

"Right, maybe the dragon's identity will help us find the fifth signer." Yusei said before the two of them got on their duel runners and started heading back to Goodwin's mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome Carly Carmine, I'm glad you decided to join us." Roman said calmly.

"What's going on, what's this mark?" Carly asked nervously.

"It's a sign that your destiny is more significant than you could have ever known." Roman said. "The four of us will help you understand everything."

"Alright, thanks." Carly said with a smile.

(Carly Carmine has joined the dark signers, but Goodwin is preparing to reveal the fifth dragon to the signers. Next chapter Yusei and Jack will realize something important. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Carly met Jack during one of his duels, and they got to know each other. That's why she was thinking about him.)

(2) (The duel was identical to canon.)


	12. return to Satellite

"Goodwin, you're finally able to tell us who the fifth dragon is right?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but it's more complex than we originally thought." Goodwin said. "You see there were two other dragons that alternated in every battle."

"So that means that we could have six signers, that's a huge advantage for us." Jack said.

"Perhaps, but there's still the matter of finding the wielders of the Life Stream Dragon, and the Black-Winged Dragon." Goodwin said calmly.

"Black-Winged Dragon, alright that makes things easier." Yusei said.

"If you're right, this is turning into a regular reunion." Jack said with a smirk. "Don't worry Goodwin, we know exactly where to find the fifth signer."

"Wait you two, where are we going to find the Life Stream Dragon?" Akiza asked.

"That's just it, I had the dragon but it was lost a long time ago." Goodwin said quietly. "There was only one detail I remembered about the card, it required a very specific monster in order to be summoned."

The moment Goodwin said that, Jack fell to the ground.

"Jack, what's going on with him?" Leo asked nervously.

"This happens periodically, he should be fine." Goodwin said. "The important thing it to…"

"What we're going to do is make sure Jack's alright." Yusei said just before the four marks of the Crimson Dragon began to glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, again?" Jack asked as he looked around at the black space that surrounded him.

"_You should know that the day everything will be revealed is fast approaching Jack Atlas." said an ominous voice Jack had heard countless times before. "The mark on your arm, and the power you gained from your birth."_

"You keep saying that but nothing ever changes." Jack said angrily. "In fact you've hardly told me anything."

"_Very well, your true destiny will begin when you face the Hummingbird." the voice said calmly._

"Fine, in that case I'll find this Hummingbird and destroy it, then I'll have my naswers." Jack said before a familiar flash of light enveloped him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carly, are you sure you're up for this?" Misty asked. "You know that there's no reason to purposely throw your life away."

"Misty, I'm not throwing my life away." Carly said calmly. "We both know that it's our best option. The KotN is perfectly linked to him and once that monster appears the world will fall."

"I know, but I'm still not looking forward to having to watch you lose." Misty said.

"She's not going to be losing, this duel is the most important." Roman said. "Carly, this is the card that will ensure our victory."

With those words, Roman handed a pitch-black card to Carly.

"Thanks, I'll make sure the duel ends the way it needs to." Carly said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, you mentioned you know the identity of the fifth signer." Goodwin said. "Who is it?"

"An old friend of ours." Jack said while getting up. "Yusei, do you want to call him or should I?"

"I will, besides there's something else you need to hear." Yusei said walking out of the room.

"What does he mean?" Jack asked.

"It's this." Leo said revealing his Power Tool Dragon. "This card is connected to the Life Stream Dragon."

"That's true, however we can clearly tell that Leo isn't a signer." Goodwin said. "That's why I believe there's another reason this card is in his possession."

"Director Goodwin, he's here to speak with you." Lazar said calmly.

"Unfortunately I can't have any meetings for the time being." Goodwin said. "Tell him that I've prepared something for him."

"Of course director." Lazar said calmly. "Although there is one other thing, a letter for you from him."

With those words Lazar handed Goodwin a letter and walked out of the room.

"That mark, it seems our time is far more limited than I anticipated." Goodwin said nervously. "I strongly suggest the fifth signer find some way to meet you in the Satellite."

"Don't worry about that Goodwin, I already told him we'd be going to the Satellite." Yusei said. "We're meeting up at Martha's."

"Martha's place, it feels like a lifetime ago the four of us left that place." Jack said. "Well no point waiting around, let's go."

"In that case I'll prepare a helicopter." Goodwin said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, the Satellite is a lot different than I thought it would be." Luna said.

"I agree Luna, it looks peaceful." Akiza said. "Well, at least as opposed to the city."

"I still don't completely understand why director Goodwin asked me to take you guys here, but in one sense it seems fitting." Trudge said. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"We'll be alright officer Trudge." Jack said. "Yusei maybe you should let her know we're here."

"Alright, she'll be glad to see us again." Yusei said.

"I thought you two were going to head here." said a voice from behind them.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Crow?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but it looks like the group got a little bigger than I remember." Crow said. "You three must be the ones Yusei mentioned."

"Thanks, I'm Leo and this is my sister Luna." Leo said eagerly.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Luna said.

"You two are going to get along sell with Crow, he's great with kids." Jack said. "Honestly he always has been."

"That's enough chit chatting for now, come inside." said a woman.

"It's good to see you Martha." Yusei said. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"Yusei I told you that you're always welcome here, and that goes for your friends as well." Martha said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director Goodwin, it's rare that you come visit me." said a man.

"That's true, however I wasn't able to speak with you due to other circumstances." Goodwin said calmly.

"That's understandable, of course as long as you're here we can get far more progress done." the man said. "Please follow me."

"Of course, lead the way." Goodwin said calmly.

(The signers have arrived in the Satellite, and are preparing to confront the dark signers. Next chapter Roman will appear and duel Yusei. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. venom of the spider

"Is there anything I can get you all?" Martha asked politely.

"No, thank you for the offer but we should be alright."Akiza said.

"If you're sure, just let me know if you need anything." Martha said calmly before walking into another room.

"Wow, she's the one who raised you Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, that's Martha for you." Crow said. "She's always taken in people who didn't have places to go, in fact that's where the three of us met right Jack?"

"Yeah, it was a long time ago but I'm not going to forget that anytime soon." Jack said when an explosion suddenly shook the house. "What in the world was that?"

"Well, if all the signers are gathered in one place my job is even easier." said a voice from outside.

"Wait, I've heard that voice before." Luna said. "Archer, from the Fortune Cup?"

"My apologies, that was a name used to enter the tournament secretly, my name is Roman." Roman said calmly. "I'm here to challenge Yusei Fudo to a duel."

"Wait, you called us the signers." Yusei said. "That means you're one of the dark signers."

"I'm impressed you know that, well it seems that you know our duel is going to be significant." Roman said. "Though this isn't the time for our battle, I'm merely here to provide you with the information for our true confrontation."

"Wait, so what's the point of dueling?" Crow asked. "You can just tell us the information now."

"Hold on Crow, I accept you challenge Roman." Yusei said.

"Very well, please step outside." Roman said.

"Let's duel." said Yusei and Roman simultaneously.

Yusei 4000 Roman 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack mode, and play two cards facedown." Yusei said. "That ends my move."

"Interesting, of course I should tell you this deck does not contain my Earthbound Immortal." Roman said calmly. "However it is one of my more powerful decks, I set two cards facedown and summon Arachnid Soldier in attack mode, and once this monster is summoned I can play Arachnid Mage as well." (1)

"That's not good." Yusei said nervously.

"Don't be concerned, my Arachnid monsters have a catch, I can't attack with them the turn they're summoned." Roman said. "So I'll just end my move by playing Arachnid Mage's effect to deal 200 points of damage."

Yusei 3800 Roman 4000: "It's my move, so first I'll summon Junk Synchron in attack mode, and next I'll tribute Speed Warrior in order to summon Turret Warrior."Yusei said. "Next I'll tune Junk Synchron with Turret Warrior in order to synchro summon Junk Destroyer."

"Wrong, I play the trap card Tuner's Snare." Roman said. "At the cost of 500 life points and my Arachnid Soldier, I can negate your synchro summon."

"Fine, I attack Arachnid Mage with Turret Warrior, and Junk Synchron attacks you directly." Yusei said. "That ends my move."

Yusei 3800 Roman 1500: "You fell for my trap Yusei Fudo, I play the special ability of Arachnid King, this card can only be summoned by removing two Arachnid monsters from my graveyard, and it's attack points are equal to the sum of those two monsters, which in this case is 3100 attack points." Roman said. "Next I activate the trap card Arachnid Web, this removes your Junk Synchron from play until the end phase, now I attack with Arachnid King."

"I play the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said just before a web covered the card destroying it.

"Arachnid King negates and destroys all trap cards you play during my turn, and he gains 100 attack points for each one." Roman said.

"Roman, that's enough." said a voice from behind him. "We can't have the signers demoralized before the correct time."

"You have a point, we'll meet again Yusei Fudo, at the four stars of destiny." Roman said canceling the duel.

"Wait, who are you?" Crow asked. "You can tell who we are so tell us tell us who you are."

"Of course, you've already met Roman." said a tall man. "My name is Devack, and I'm going to take care of you Luna, I've already handled things in the Spirit World."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Luna asked nervously.

"That's for me to know, if you want the answers then you'll have to defeat me in a duel." Devack said.

"I doubt I need to introduce myself, you three already know me." said another dark signer.

"I knew it, Kalin what happened to you?" Yusei asked.

"You betrayed me, that's what happened Yusei." Kalin said. "I'm going to send you straight to the Netherworld."

"You should consider yourself lucky Jack, the fate in store for you is far better than the others." said a girl. "Of course our duel won't be easy for you."

"Jack Atlas doesn't give up, whoever you are I'll take down easily." Jack said.

"Well I'm sure you've figured out by now that I'm your opponent Akiza, and I guarantee you'll be sent straight to the Netherworld." said the fifth dark signer just before a blinding flash of pitch-black light enveloped the signers.

"What, what's going on?" Roman asked.

"I don't know, something strange is going on." Devack said.

"No, this is exactly what needs to happen." Carly said. "This is the beginning of the end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So these are the infamous signers, I'm not impressed." said an ominous voice. "I'll inform them of the torments that must occur, wait that one. I understand now, very well, consider yourself lucky mortal."

With those words, six purple flashes of light burned into the marks of the Crimson Dragon before the signers disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" Yusei asked.

"Don't concern yourselves with that, you have a more important matter to attend to." said the younger female dark signer. "Our battles will begin soon, and you're going to fall."

"That's not true, we're going to beat you and save the world." Leo said.

"We'll see little boy, we will meet again at the four stars of destiny." Roman said before the dark signers vanished.

"Well, I guess all we can do is head to the control units tomorrow." Yusei said.

"Agreed, until then we should get some rest." Akiza said.

(The dark signers and signers have met and the battle has been set. Next chapter the first duel will begin, with a dangerous twist. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Roman was merely testing Yusei, the Arachnid cards will not make another appearance.)


	14. Clipping the crow's wings part 1

"Alright, we all know what the plan is right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Yusei's going to knock some sense into Kalin, you're dueling that girl, Luna and Leo are taking down Devack. I'm going to handle Roman, and that last dark signer is all Akiza." Crow said.

"Right, well everyone be careful." Yusei said.

"Don't worry Yusei, we'll be fine." Jack said.

"Alright, let's go." Leo said enthusiastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should have guessed you would come directly to me Crow Hogan." Roman said calmly. "You're either extremely confident or extremely stupid."

"You can put me in the confident category." Crow said. "Now let's get started, you know why I'm here."

"Of course, however before we begin there's something you should be made aware of, this duel has a cost." Roman said.

"Obviously, so cut the chat and let's get started Roman." Crow said.

"Very well." Roman said calmly.

"Duel." said Roman and Crow simultaneously.

Roman 4000 Crow 4000: "I'll take the first turn, so I play Ground Spider in defense mode, and next I set three cards facedown." Roman said. "That ends my move."

The moment Roman said that, a purple flash of light shot out of Crow's mark.

"What's going on, what kind of trick is this Roman?" Crow asked angrily.

"I told you that this duel has a price, if you want to defeat me you'll have to attack the children you've worked so hard to protect." Roman said calmly. (1)

"That's a cheap trick, and it's not going to work on me, I summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear." Crow said before his monster shifted into defense mode. "What the, I played Bora in attack mode."

"I'm well aware of that, however Ground Spider forces all monsters into defense mode when they're summoned." Roman said calmly. "In other words your attack is going to have to wait a turn."

"Fine, I'll set two cards and end my move there." Crow said angrily.

"In that case it's my move, so I'll simply place one monster facedown and activate the field spell Immortal World." Roman said. "Thanks to this card, I'm allowed to declare one card name during each of our turns, and if the card is in either of our decks, it automatically is added to our hands. Now I'll take advantage of this card I'll add Earthbound Immortal Uru to my hand."

"That's just what I was hoping you would do, I play the trap card Blackwing Kamikaze, now I pay 500 life points and send Bora the Spear to the graveyard to destroy all the cards in your hand." Crow said.

"Very well, but take a look at what you've just destroyed." Roman said before four children appeared behind him.

"What, that's not possible." Crow said nervously. "Wait, stop."

"Too late." Roman said as Bora speared the four children and they vanished in purple flames. "Now your cards other effect deals me 300 points of damage for each monster sent to the graveyard, which in this case is 1200"

"This can't be happening." Crow said.

"I end my move." Roman said calmly.

Roman 2800 Crow 3500: "It's my move, I set one monster in defense mode and end my move." Crow said.

"Not quite, I use my field spell to add Sirocco the Dawn to your hand." Roman said.

"Fine, in that case I'll end my move now." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, Crow's in trouble." Yusei said.

"Look, Crow's gotten out of tough spots before, we just need to trust in him." Jack said.

"I don't know Jack, something seems different this time."Yusei said.

"Now that you mention it, I agree." Jack said. "The thing is all we can do is take down the other dark signers and seal the control units, if we don't the whole world will be in danger."

"You're right, well this is where we split up, be careful Jack." Yusei said.

"You too Yusei." Jack said before the two of them turned off in opposite directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My move again Crow, so first I'll add Monster Reborn to my hand thanks to my field spell, and next I'll summon Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon by sacrificing my Ground Spider." Roman said. "Next I reveal my Dark Spider, and using his effect I increase Spider Cocoon to level seven, now I dark tune Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon with Dark Spider."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Crow asked. "There's no such thing as dark tuning."

"Is that so, well then how do you explain this move Crow?" Roman asked calmly. "I summon my Underground Arachnid, and using his special ability I can equip your defense position monster to him, now I attack you directly."

"I play the trap card Blackwing Storm, this card negates your attack and deals 600 points of damage to your life points." Crow said.

"Impressive, very well I'll end my move." Roman said calmly.

Roman 2200 Crow 3500: "It's my move again, so first I'll set one more card facedown." Crow said.

"You'll also add Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind to your hand." Roman said.

"Fine, in that case I'll summon Gale the Whirlwind, and use his effect to cut your Underground Arachnid's attack points in half." Crow said. "Next I'll attack with Gale, and I discard the Kalut from my hand in order to give him 1400 extra attack points."

"Very well, and now another of your friends is sent directly to the Netherworld." Roman said calmly.

"Look Roman, once I beat you everyone that's been sent to the Netherworld is going to come back, so I'm going to make sure I beat you." Crow said.

"Are you sure, will you be able to live with yourself knowing you're responsible for the fate these children will suffer for the rest of their lives?" Roman asked.

"What are you talking about?" Crow asked. "Once we beat you dark signers the netherworld and our world won't be connected anymore."

"Exactly, the KotN won't be able to escape, but neither will anyone who's already been sent there." Roman said ominously.

(Crow has started his duel with Roman, but if he wins the children he depends on will be permanently sent to netherworld. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. clipping the crow's wings part 2

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Crow asked nervously.

"Exactly what you think, if the dark signers are defeated the door to the Netherworld closes, with everyone on both sides trapped for eternity." Roman said.

"That's not, I end my move." Crow said.

Roman 700 Crow 3500: "In that case it's my move, and you know exactly what's going to happen." Roman said calmly. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn, so now I bring back Earthbound Immortal Uru."

The moment he said that, a mysterious stone object appeared in midair before dozens of purple lights flew into it.

"What are you doing?" Crow asked nervously.

"In order to call Uru to the field I need another kind of sacrifice." Roman said. "Now then, behold the full power of my Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Crow directly."

The moment he said that, Uru appeared on the field and struck Crow.

"No, that's not possible?" Crow said nervously. "Why him, is this some kind of sick joke?"

"You recognize him, well if you're so nervous perhaps you should simply surrender now." Roman said. "It may be the only chance you have to help those children."

"No, I can't give up." Crow said. "Just finish your turn."

"Very well, I end my move with one facedown card." Roman said calmly.

Roman 700 Crow 500: "It's my move, so now I'll summon Blackwing– Sirocco the Dawn by tributing Gale the Whirlwind. Next I'll play the magic card Twin Feathers in order to play a Blackwing from my deck, and I choose Blackwing– Shura the Blue Flame."

"That won't be enough to defeat me." Roman said calmly.

"No, but this will be." Crow said. "I reveal Blackwing Cannon this card destroys one card you control as long as I send on Blackwing to my graveyard."

"Wait, you can't be serious." Roman said nervously.

"I send Sirocco the Dawn to my graveyard in order to destroy the Immortal World field spell." Crow said.

"When no field spell exists, Earthbound Immortal Uru is automatically destroyed." Roman said. "You win Crow, but was it worth the price?"

"That's enough, Shura the Blue Flame attack Roman directly and end this duel." Crow said as he won the duel.

"Very well Crow, you win." Roman said before turning into dust and vanishing.

"Wait, what's going on?" Crow asked nervously.

"_I thank you signer, you've provided plenty of souls for the netherworld." said an ominous voice. "You deserve a reward."_

Suddenly Crow's mark began to glow a blinding purple before an explosion of energy engulfed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What just happened, did Crow lose?" Leo asked nervously.

"I don't know, it might be something else." Luna said. "I thought he won the duel."

"Well maybe it's just the shock of being connected to him." Leo said. "It's possible isn't it?"

"I don't know, but we need to be careful Leo." Luna said. "Who knows what the other dark signers could be planning."

"That's why we're together, so nothing bad will happen." Leo said reassuringly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, I've been waiting for you." said a dark signer at the control unit. "If you want to seal the control unit you'll have to beat me in a duel first."

"I expected that, so let's get this duel underway." Jack said.

"In that case get back on your duel runner so this battle can start." The dark signer said calmly.

"Fine, the sooner we get this duel started the sooner I can defeat you." Jack said.

"I know, you're probably going to win." the dark signer said. "Of course that doesn't mean the signers will win."

_Carly Carmine, you are the only one of the dark signers to know the reality of the situation. You need to get him to turn on the other signers._

I know, this will be simple, Carly thought to herself.

"Duel." said Jack and Carly simultaneously.

Carly life points 4000 speed counters 0 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll take the first turn, so I summon Fortune Lady Water in attack mode." Carly said. "Next I set three cards facedown, that ends my move."

Carly life points 4000 speed counters 1 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 1: "Not bad, but not good enough, I summon Mad Archfiend, and next I'll play two cards facedown." Jack said. "Now I attack your Fortune Lady Water."

"Not so fast, I play the trap card Slip of Fortune, this card negates your attack and removes Fortune Lady Water until my next standby phase." Carly said calmly.

"Fine, in that case I'll end my turn." Jack said.

Carly life points 4000 speed counters 2 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 2: "It's my move, so I'll start by bringing back Fortune Lady Water, and next thanks to her ability her level increases by one and she gains 300 attack points." Carly said. "Next I summon Fortune Lady Wind, and next I set one card facedown. That ends my move."

"This is getting us nowhere, just what are you planning?" Jack asked.

"You'll have to wait and see Jack." Carly said calmly.

Carly life points 4000 speed counters 3 Jack life points 4000 speed counters 3: "Fine, in that case it's my move so I'll summon the tuner monster Archfiend Resonator, now I tune Archfiend Resonator with Mad Archfiend in order to synchro summon my Red Dragon Archfiend."

"I thought you would summon him, but I have a trap card to play, Tuner's Unity." Carly said calmly. "This let's me add a tuner monster to my hand."

"Wait, so you have a tuner monster?" Jack asked. "That makes things a little more interesting."

"More than you know." Carly said calmly. "This duel is just getting started."

"We'll see, I attack Fortune Lady Wind with Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said.

"I play my other trap card, Fortune Exchange." Carly said calmly. "This card switches your attack to a direct attack, and in exchange I can summon a monster next turn for every 1000 points of damage I take."

"So you can summon three monsters next round, that still won't be enough to stop my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said confidently.

(Crow defeated Roman, but something strange has happened to him, and meanwhile Jack has started the second shadow duel. Next chapter Carly will reveal her strategy. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. The dragon of darkness emerges

"Jack, this duel is as good as over." Carly said calmly.

"We'll see, I set one card facedown and end my move." Jack said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, where am I?" Crow asked nervously.

"_You are one of the signers correct, how foolish of you to believe that the Crimson Dragon is on your side." said the same ominous voice from before. "Perhaps you need an explanation of his true nature."_

"What are you talking about, who are you?" Crow asked.

"_I am the KotN, however I can not harm you in your current situation." the KotN said. "I merely plan on showing you the past, the nature of the eight Earthbound Immortals."_

"Eight, but there's only five of them." Crow said nervously.

"_Wrong, only six of the eight have chosen their hosts, Uru,Aslla Piscu, Ccapac Apu, Cusillu, Ccarayhua, and Kurimuzoneoragon." the KotN said calmly._

"Wait, that's not possible." Crow said suddenly. "How could he be an Earthbound Immortal?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly life points 1000 speed counters 1 Jack life point 4000 speed counters 4: "It's my move, and remember thanks to my trap I can summon three times this round." Carly said.

"I remember, but nothing you play can stop my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said confidently.

"We'll see, I sacrifice Fortune Lady Water and Fortune Lady Wind in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu." Carly said. "For my second summon I play Fortune Lady Light, and my third summon I play the tuner monster Majestic Netherworld Dragon."

"No way, those three add up to level twelve." Jack said nervously.

"Exactly, I tune Majestic Netherworld Dragon with Fortune Lady Light and Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu in order to synchro summon Death Immortal Aslla Piscu in attack mode." Carly said just before Aslla Piscu exploded and a pitch-black Hummingbird with orange markings appeared behind her.

"Now I play the special ability of my Majestic Netherworld Dragon." Carly said. "I can double the attack points of Aslla Piscu."

"That's insane, that gives your monster 7000 attack points." Jack said nervously.

"Exactly, I win Jack." Carly said. "Death Immortal Aslla Piscu attack Red Dragon Archfiend."

"I play the trap Red Screen, now you can't declare an attack this round." Jack said.

"I knew that would happen, now the other effect of my Majestic Netherworld Dragon activates." Carly said. "Since my turn is about to end I'm going to lose life points equal to my monsters original attack points because I didn't use a dragon type monster in the synchro summoning."

As she said that, Carly's life points decreased to zero.

"That's a dangerous card, but why would you have something that doesn't work in your deck?" Jack asked.

"It's not for my deck, it's for yours." Carly said calmly. "This is the key to unlocking the full potential of the Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Why should I believe you?" Jack asked.

"I've already lost the duel, what reason would I have for lying now?" Carly asked. "Besides even if you have the card you don't need to play it."

"I guess you have a point, alright." Jack said before taking the card.

"You'll thank me for this later Jack." Carly said before turning to dust and disappearing.

Right, now to seal the control unit Jack said calmly before looking at the card in his hand. "The true power of my Red Dragon Archfiend, interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I think that's the limits of what we can get done." said a man. "Director would you mind if I asked what exactly you want to do with this?"

"That's confidential, however for your cooperation I will fulfill my end of the bargain." Goodwin said calmly. "Any records related to the activities of you or your organization will be removed from the public eye."

"Well, it's a pleasure doing business with you." the man said calmly. "Now if you excuse me I have a pressing matter to attend to."

"Of course, I wish you luck." Goodwin said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've been waiting for you Yusei." Kalin said with a smirk. "It's finally time for me to get my revenge for your betrayal."

"Kalin I never betrayed you just let me explain what happened." Yusei said.

"That's enough Yusei, I know exactly what happened."Kalin said. "So let's just get started already."

"Kalin, alright." Yusei said. "If that's what it's going to take to get through to you."

"This brings back memories, all of them are of me taking you down in our duels." Kalin said with a smirk.

"Let's duel." said Yusei and Kalin simultaneously.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll take the first turn Yusei, I set three cards facedown and play one monster in defense mode." Kalin said calmly. "That ends my move."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 1: "It's my move, so first I'll summon QuickDraw Synchron by sending this card to the graveyard, and next since I have a tuner monster, I can bring Quillbolt Hedgehog back from the graveyard."

"That's just the kind of move you would make Yusei."Kalin said with a smirk. "Unfortunately it won't help you."

"We'll see, I tune Quickdraw Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to synchro summon Junk Archer, and now I attack your facedown monster." Yusei said.

"I play a trap card, Infernity Deal, in exchange for letting you draw one card my hand goes straight to the graveyard."Kalin said. "Now then, you attacked Infernity Guardian and thanks to his effect he can't be destroyed."

"Maybe, but I can still set two cards, and I'll end my turn."Yusei said.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 2: "It's my move Yusei, and I drew a very helpful card, Infernity Archfiend, now I can automatically summon him and next I add one Infernity card to my hand, and so I'll add my Infernity Launcher."Kalin said. "Now I'll play it facedown and end my move."

(Jack managed to defeat Carly, but now he has a new tuner monster, meanwhile Crow has learned the truth about the Crimson Dragon and Yusei has begun his duel with Kalin. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	17. Nature of the dragons

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 3 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 3: "It's my move again Kalin, so first I'll play one card facedown, and next I set a monster in defense mode, that ends my move." Yusei said.

"How predictable, I knew exactly what you were going to do, but the best part is that I'm almost ready to send you straight to the Netherworld." Kalin said.

"You're not going to beat me Kalin, I can't lose this duel." Yusei said.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 4 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 4: "Is that a fact, well the card I just drew begs to differ, I play Infernity Armies, this let's me revive two Infernity monsters in my graveyard, so I'll revive Infernity Dwarf, and Infernity Beetle, now I'll sacrifice my Beetle and my Archfiend in order to call this to the field, my dark tuner Nightmare Hand." Kalin said. "Now then, I think I'll skip straight to the best part, I dark tune level ten Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand with level two Infernity Dwarf in order to play, Hundred Eyes Dragon."

"That's just great, a 3000 attack point monster."

"It gets better Yusei, now by removing Infernity Dwarf from play, I can five my dragon it's abilities, including the ability to inflict piercing damage, so now I'll attack that facedown monster of yours." Kalin said.

"Not so fast Kalin, I play the trap Scrap-Iron Scarcrow." Yusei said. "This negates your attack."

"In that case I'll have to end my turn." Kalin said. "Or maybe I have something else planned, I use the effect of a monster in my graveyard, Infernity Assailant, now at the cost of a mere 1000 life points I can negate and destroy your little trap."

"Great, now what am I supposed to do?" Yusei asked nervously.

"That should be obvious, you're going to lose." Kalin said. "Hundred Eyes Dragon continue your attack."

"You attacked my Shield Wing, so he survives the battle." Yusei said.

"Maybe, but you still lose 2100 life points, this duel is as good as done." Kalin said while ending his turn.

Yusei life points 1900 speed counters 3 Kalin life points 3000 speed counters 4: "It's my move Kalin, so first I'll summon the tuner monster Junk Syncrhon, and now I activate the magic card Junk Deal, this let's you draw one card, but in exchange I can alter the level of every monster on my field." Yusei said. "Now Junk Archer is level two, and my other monsters stay the same."

"What's the point of that, it won't help you." Kalin said. "Wait, of course."

"I tune level three Junk Synchron with level two Shield Wing in order to synchro summon my Junk Warrior." Yusei said. "Now Junk Warrior's effect activates, so I increase his attack points by the attack points of every level two or below monster on my field, and since you have a card in your hand none of your Infernity monsters can use their effects."

"Not bad, but the duel is far from over." Kalin said.

"I attack Hundred Eyes Dragon with Junk Warrior, and Infernity Archfiend with Junk Archer." Yusei said.

"Fine Yusei, but now you've triggered the other effect of Hundred Eyes Dragon." Kalin said. "When he's destroyed I can add one card to my hand, and I choose my Earthbound Immortal."

"Great, I end my move with one facedown card." Yusei said.

Yusei life points 1900 speed counters 4 Kalin life points 900 speed counters 4: "It's my move Yusei, so first I'll activate the magic card Fires of Doomsday, this let's me summon two Doomsday tokens to the field, next I reveal my facedown card, Trick Summon, this card let's me summon a monster at any point in this duel that I choose in exchange for ending my turn here." Kalin said.

Yusei life points 1900 speed counters 5 Kalin life points 900 speed counters 5: "It's my move Kalin." Yusei said.

"I choose to summon a monster right now, I sacrifice both my tokens in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu." Kalin said.

"_Kalin, use that card now. It can be activated from your deck once Ccapac Apu arrives on the field." said an ominous voice._

"Your luck just ran out Yusei, I play the trap card Earthbound Curse from my deck, now I can deal damage equal to half the attack points of an Earthbound Immortal on my field or in my deck." Kalin said.

Suddenly Yusei's duel disc began to glow and a silhouette of Stardust Dragon appeared before launching a beam of purple energy at Kalin, wiping out his life points.

"What just happened?" Yusei asked in confusion.

"I don't understand, that card inflicts damage to your opponent equal to half the attack points of an Earthbound Immortal." Kalin said. "How did Stardust Dragon appear?"

The moment he said that, Crow appeared in a dark red cloak. "I can explain everything." he said. "Stardust Dragon is an Earthbound Immortal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chacu Challhua, everything is going according to plan, is he prepared to accept your mark yet?" asked the KotN.

"Of course, but still I don't like losing to that dragon on purpose." Chacu Challhua said.

"Trust me, once this battle is over you'll be pleased with the results." the KotN said calmly.

"I know, but still that wretched dragon can pack a punch." Chacu Challhua said before vanishing.

"Once the rest of the signers realize the true nature or their Crimson Dragon, this world will fall." the KotN said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, if it isn't Luna." Devack said calmly. "I take it you're going to have Leo duel while you go to your precious Spirit World?"

"No." Luna said calmly. "That's not what's going to happen."

"What are you talking about, if you don't…" Devack started to say before Luna and Leo both vanished and Luna reappeared. (1)

"I'm the one who's going to duel you." Luna said.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting surprise, of course it doesn't matter which one of you I duel, I'm still going to send you straight to the Netherworld." Devack said.

(Yusei defeated Kalin, but now has been informed Stardust Dragon is an Earthbound Immortal. Next chapter the duels between Luna and Devack, and Jack and Chacu Challhua will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Luna took Leo to the spirit world and then came back on her own.)


	18. monkey business part 1

"Duel." said Luna and Devack simultaneously.

Luna 4000 Devack 4000: "I'll go first, so I set one monster in defense mode and play three cards facedown." Luna said. "That ends my move."

"That was rather predictable Luna, but it's my turn now, so I'll start with the magic card Inverted Powers, this let's me treat the next monster I summon as a dark tuner, so I'll send one Egotistical Ape to the graveyard in order to summon another one at level ten, and next I summon Acrobat Monkey." Devack said calmly.

"Not yet, I play the trap card Anti-Tuning Zone, this card costs 500 life points to play, but neither of us can synchro summon until I choose to destroy the card." Luna said.

"That's an irritating card, but it means that as long as my dark synchro monster is unusable, so is your Ancient Fairy Dragon." Devack said calmly. "Of course I can still attack with my monsters on the field, Egotistical Ape attack her monster now."

"You attacked Marshmallon, so not only does he survive but you lose 1000 life points." Luna said.

"Darn brat, I end my move with one facedown card."Devack said angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack Atlas, I couldn't help but overhear that you defeated Aslla Piscu, I severely doubt that." said a voice from behind Jack.

"That voice, so you're a dark signer?" Jack asked. "I guess it makes sense they would choose you, I've heard you are a great duelist."

"I'll take that as a compliment, of course that doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you in our duel." said the same man before riding up on a duel runner.

"I wouldn't expect you to Greiger, of course this is the perfect chance to test my new card." Jack said with a smirk.

"We'll see, my Earthbound Immortal is going to be the last card you ever see." Grieger said.

"Duel." said Jack and Grieger simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's what's going on Ancient Fairy Dragon, I'll do whatever I can to help." Leo said.

"Thank you Leo, but this is something that I need to take care of myself." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said calmly.

"You won't be stopping me anytime soon dragon, it's about time I finish you off, come my brothers." said a yellow ape with a bow.

The moment the ape said that, an army of monkeys appeared out of the forest before surrounding Leo and the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Nowhere left to run, time for you to perish." said a gorilla before it erupted into flames and shot a flamethrower at the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Look out Power Tool Dragon block that." Leo said as he summoned his monster. (1)

"What, I thought he died." the yellow ape said nervously.

"Leo, you need to get as far away from here as possible, there's only one way to save the Spirit World." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said before nodding towards Power Tool Dragon.

"No way, I promised Luna I would help you protect the spirits and I'm not leaving until these monkeys are gone." Leo said.

"Very well, just make sure you be careful." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said before beginning to glow purple.

What's going on, Leo thought nervously.

"Immortal Flash." Ancient Fairy Dragon said just as a blinding flash of purple light enveloped everything around her.

"What was that, are you alright?" Leo asked as the light started to fade.

"I'm fine, I just dislike utilizing that particular power." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "You should return to Luna and tell her that everything is alright here."

With those words a flash of light enveloped Leo and he disappeared.

"Sister, we both know the source of that power." said the Power Tool Dragon before disappearing.

"I know, but I have to protect the Spirit World, no matter the cost." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack life points 1400 speed counters 9 Greiger life points 2000 speed counters 9: "It's my turn Grieger, so it's about time I try out my new monster, I reveal my facedown Dark Bug, and next I summon Majestic Netherworld Dragon." Jack said. "Now I tune my three monsters together in order to bring out my new monster, I synchro summon Immortal Archfiend Dragon."

"What, you never had anything like that before." Greiger said nervously.

"No, I picked it up from the last dark signer I took down, now then thanks to Majestic Netherworld Dragon his attack points are doubled, and since I used a dragon type monster to summon him he can attack your Earthbound immortal, so now I'll end this duel. Immortal Archfiend Dragon attack with Infernal Power Force." Jack said calmly.

The moment he said that, Jack's mark began to glow purple just before Chacu Challhua was cleaved in two and Greiger's life points hit zero.

"This card just might come in handy again." Jack said. "I wonder how the others are doing. Well the only way to find out is to go and meet up with one of them right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna 4000 Devack 3000: "It's my move Devack, so I'll start by summoning Fire Princess in defense mode." Luna said. "Next I reveal Solemn Wishes and end my move."

"That strategy won't work, I'm well aware of the special ability of your Fire Princess, of course if it goes to the graveyard you won't be able to deal any damage to my life points." Devack said calmly. "In fact you've nearly lost this duel."

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked nervously.

"I sacrifice my two monsters in order to call Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest in attack mode, and his 2600 points are more than enough to defeat your Fire Princess." Devack said calmly.

"Not so fast, I play the trap card Wall of Revealing Light, now I'll pay 3000 points to block any attack from a monster with 3000 or less attack points." Luna said.

"That's fine, you've only bought yourself one turn Luna."Devack said calmly just as Leo appeared in a flash of light. "I set one card and end my move."

(Jack has defeated Grieger, and the duel between Luna and Devack is continuing. Next chapter the duel will end, but Crow will reveal what he's learned to Leo and Luna. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (In the Spirit World any monster summoned from the deck is physically summoned as well.)


	19. Monkey business part 2

"Wait, are you sure Crow?" Yusei asked nervously.

"I'm positive, and you saw what happened when Kalin played that card." Crow said.

"If that's true, we need to warn Leo and Luna." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna 1000 Devack 3000: "It's my move, so first I get 500 life points thanks to Solemn Wises, and next Fire Princess deals 500 points of damage." Luna said. "Next I play the special ability of my Golden Ladybug, so I gain 500 more life points."

"That won't be enough, I'll wipe out your life points soon enough." Devack said.

"I end my turn by summoning Regulus and setting one card facedown." Luna said just as Yusei and Crow rode up on their duel runners.

"Luna, be careful." Yusei said. "There's something you need to hear."

"That's enough out of you, nothing will change the outcome of this duel." Devack said.

"Yeah, and Luna's going to win." Leo said confidently.

Luna 2000 Devack 2000: "It's my turn, so why don't we put you little theory to the test, I play the magic card Beast Soul, I can activate this card by sending one monster in my hand to the graveyard, and in exchange a monster on the field gains it's attack points." Devack said. "Now then, your trap blocks my Green Baboon since he only has 2600 attack points, but once I send Earthbound Immortal Cusillu to my graveyard, his attack points will be 5400, more than enough to defeat you."

"I play the trap card Eternal Sunshine." Luna said. "This card can only be played if I have Regulus on the field, I send Ancient Fairy Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard to deal 2100 points of damage."

"What, you're kidding." Devack said nervously.

"She's not kidding, you lose Devack." Leo said with a smirk as a silhouette of Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared and a beam of light shot towards Devack, wiping out his life points.

"You foolish girl, this battle is far from over." Devack said. "The forces of the netherworld will soon destroy this world."

With those words, Devack vanished just like the other dark signers had.

"Hold on a second Luna, before you seal that control unit there's something the two of you need to know." Crow said. "It involves your dragon cards."

"He's right, when I was dueling Kalin he used a card to deal damage based off his Earthbound Immortal, but somehow Stardust Dragon appeared too." Yusei said.

"Wait, you mean our dragons are Earthbound Immortals?" Luna asked. "That's not possible."

"It's hard to believe, but how else could you explain that war Goodwin mentioned?" Crow asked. "Dragon's are strong but these Earthbound Immortals clearly sound a lot stronger. There has to be something else."

"Wait, you mean that something else is they're Earthbound Immortals?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Well it doesn't matter." Yusei said. "We can find out the truth about the dragons later, right now we need to make sure the control units get sealed."

"You're right Yusei." Luna said. "That's the important thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uru, are you absolutely certain this plan of yours is going to work?" asked an ominous voice.

"Of course, it may force most of us to fall in battle, but once the signers lose their trust in the dragons Rasca will be able to complete the ritual and connect the human world with the Netherworld." Uru said calmly. "Most of them have already begun to lose their trust in those dragons."

"Maybe, but are you certain we can trust him?" the voice asked. "His actions so far have been questionable at best."

"Perhaps, but if it becomes necessary I can take control of him at any moment." said a creature in the shadows.

"Very well, I leave the keys in your hands Wiraqocha Rasca." The voice said calmly.

"Of course, I won't disappoint you." Rasca said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now what?" Leo asked. "I mean Luna sealed the control unit but our dragons are Earthbound Immortals?"

"Well if I'm right, three of the control units should be sealed." Crow said. "As for the dragons, that's something we should all see Goodwin about."

"Agreed, although I have a feeling he's keeping more than one secret." said a voice from behind Crow. "Akiza's the only one left."

"So you won your duel Jack?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, I managed to win." Jack said. "Then another one of those dark signers challenged me to a duel but they lost just as easily."

"Hold on, how did you manage to beat two dark signers?" Crow asked.

"I'll explain on the way, we should go and provide some support for Akiza." Jack said.

"He's right, let's get going." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should have guessed you would come alone." Misty said calmly. "Of course that just means none of the other signers will be here to watch you lose."

"No, but I'm going to take you down and make sure to seal the control unit." Akiza said calmly.

"We'll see, my Earthbound Immortal is more than a match for your Black Rose Dragon." Misty said. "I'm going to send you on a one way trip to the netherworld."

The moment she said that, the rest of the signers arrived.

"Akiza, is everything alright?" Luna asked.

"Everything's fine, did the three of you manage to seal your control units already?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, we managed to seal the control units." Jack said. "Once you win, we're going to see Goodwin. He's been hiding information from us."

"That's enough, Akiza." Misty said angrily. "You won't be going anywhere because I'm going to defeat you in this duel."

"We'll see Misty." Akiza said. "Of course I can't lose this duel."

"Good luck Akiza, we're all behind you." Luna said.

"She's right, now take Misty down and seal that control unit." Jack said confidently.

"I agree, go for it Akiza." Yusei said supportively.

"Right I'll take care of this part in no time." Akiza said.

"Let's duel." said Akiza and Misty simultaneously.

(Luna managed to defeat Devack, but now most of the signers are aware of the true nature of their dragons. Next chapter the duel between Akiza and Misty will occur. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	20. The black rose's thorns

"Well Yusei, do you think Akiza can win?" Luna asked.

"We have to trust in her, but still I'm worried about what Crow said." Yusei said.

"Wait, that reminds me of something that happened in the Spirit World." Leo said suddenly. "The Ancient Fairy Dragon used some kind of weird attack, what did she say? Oh yeah, Immortal Flash."

"Immortal, now that just makes me more certain about it." Crow said. "The dragons are Earthbound Immortals, and once Akiza wins we need to get the truth from the Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"I agree." Jack said. "That should explain everything."

Akiza 4000 Misty 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll set one monster in defense mode, and next I'll set two cards facedown." Akiza said. That ends my move."

"That won't save you Akiza, I summon my Reptilianne Gorgon in attack mode, and next I'll set two cards of my own, and now I equip my Gorgon with Molting Escape, so now I'll attack your facedown monster."

"You attacked my Dark Verger, so it gets sent to the graveyard, but I'll activate the trap card Rose Seeds, this let's me summon two plant type monster from my deck as long as both of them are level one." Akiza said. "Now I'll summon Copy Plant and Glow-Up Bulb."

"Fine, I end my turn Akiza." Misty said coldly.

"In that case I'll start by bringing back Dark Verger thanks to the tuner on my field, and next I'll sacrifice Glow-Up Bulb in order to summon my Rose Tentacles." Akiza said. "Now I tune level one Copy Plant with level six Rose Tentacles in order to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon."

"Not bad Akiza, but this trap card might make you rethink that move, I activate Earthbound Sacrifice, now I can send monsters from my hand or field to the graveyard and in exchange I can summon activate a field spell from my deck and summon an Earthbound Immortal to the field." Misty said. "I sacrifice the Reptilianne Gorgon on my field and the Reptilianne Medusa in my hand, in order to activate Savage Coliseum, and summon Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua."

"My move isn't over yet Misty, I activate the special ability of Glow-Up Bulb, now I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard in order to bring him back." Akiza said. "Now then, I think I'll activate my facedown Greenhouse trap, this brings back one plant monster from my graveyard at a lower level, so I'll bring back Rose Tentacles."

"What are you planning Akiza?" Misty asked.

"I bring back Rose Tentacles at level four, and now I'll tune it with Glow-Up Bulb." Akiza said. "I synchro summon my Rose Paladin."

The moment she said that, a feminine warrior in brilliant white armor with a intricate rose design appeared on the field.

"Rose Paladin, what in the world is that card?" Misty asked nervously.

"It's a card that I added to my deck recently, it was something that I haven't played in a long time." Akiza said. "Now then, I reveal Rose Paladin's special ability, I can pay 1000 life points to send one card on your field to the bottom of your deck."

"Nice try Akiza, but Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua can't be effected by your monster's special ability." Misty said.

"I know, but Rose Paladin isn't limited to monster cards, I return Savage Coliseum to the bottom of your deck." Akiza said.

"Wait, but if there's no field spell on the field Ccarayhua is destroyed." Misty said.

"Exactly, now I attack with Rose Paladin and Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said.

"I activate the special ability of Reptilianne Sacrifice, this card absorbs one attack so your dragon won't be dealing any damage this turn." Misty said.

"I end my move." Akiza said calmly.

Akiza 3000 Misty 1850: "It's my move, Akiza, so first Iactivate my Stone Gaze trap card, so now I can remove two Reptilianne monsters from play in order to reduce your monsters to zero attack points."

"You lose Misty, I activate the second special ability of Rose Paladin, whenever this card loses attack points, I deal damage equal to the points it lost, and that's 2150." Akiza said.

"What, that's not possible." Misty said nervously just before her life points hit zero.

"That takes care of the dark signer, now to seal the fourth control unit." Akiza said calmly.

"Hold on a second Akiza, I'm not so sure that's the best idea." Crow said.

"What are you talking about, if we don't seal off the control units the world will be destroyed." Akiza said.

"That might be true, but I have a feeling our dragons have been Earthbound Immortals the whole time." Crow said. "We should make sure we understand what's going on before doing anything reckless."

"Crow's right, we need to find out the truth before doing anything reckless." Yusei said. "What will we do if sealing the control unit allows the Crimson Dragon to try and attack us?"

"Alright, but how exactly do you plan on finding out whether or not the dragons are Earthbound Immortals?"Akiza asked.

"Simple, we're going to summon all six of them, Luna can play Ancient Fairy Dragon and you can play the other five, that way all of them will physically appear." Crow said.

"I guess that's the best idea for now." Akiza said as the signers handed her their dragons.

"Alright, let's get some answers." Jack said.

"I summon the Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said.

"I play Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, and Power Tool Dragon." Akiza said.

"Luna, is everything alright?" asked the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"That's for you to tell us." Crow said. "There were a lot of weird things going on around here, and they all implied you six are Earthbound Immortals."

"What are you talking about, we're fighting against the Earthbound Immortals, or have you forgotten already?" Red Dragon Archfiend asked.

"Then explain what happened in my duel, and what Leo heard in the Spirit World." Yusei said.

(The duel between Akiza and Misty has ended, but now the signers are questioning their dragons. Next chapter the truth will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	21. Dragon's Origins

"Wait, what are you talking about? What happened in that duel?" asked the Black-Winged Dragon.

"Kalin played a card called Earthbound Curse, and that's how I won the duel." Yusei said. "A card that deals damage equal to half the attack points of an Earthbound Immortal in the players hand or deck."

"Is it possible you just misheard him?" the Ancient Fairy Dragon asked nervously.

"No way, and you used some kind of purple flash of light in the Spirit World." Leo said. "You called it Immortal Flash."

"Well I guess there's no point in lying to you, we are Earthbound Immortals, but there's more to it than you know." Stardust Dragon said. "Just listen to the whole story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I'm very impressed_ _Kurimuzondoragon__, you've clearly demonstrated powers just as powerful as any of your comrades." said an ominous voice. _

"_Of course my king, however I have one final power that I wish to share with you." __Kurimuzondoragon said before a blinding crimson glow enveloped the area before fading to reveal six smaller dragons._

"_What, where did these creatures come from?" Ccapac Apu asked._

"_Hold your tongue giant, we are the loyal servants of lord Kurimuzondoragon." said the Red Dragon Archfiend. "If you dare question him you will answer to me."_

"_I sense great power in all of you, however I am curious about one thing." the voice said. "You, silver dragon. There is an incredible amount of power sleeping within you."_

"_Yes, however I can't access that power in most situations." said the Stardust Dragon. "I can only access it if one of my allies is in danger."_

"_What a waste, power is only useful if you can utilize it to its full potential." said a creature hidden in shadows._

"_Perhaps a demonstration, Uru attack the dragon that spoke first." the voice said._

"_My king, allow me. Uru is far to weak." said another creature hidden in the shadows._

"_Very well Rasca, go ahead." the voice said again._

_With those words a purple flame appeared before shooting towards the Red Dragon Archfiend._

"_What are you doing?" Stardust asked before flying in front of the flames._

"_That was a waste of time, well you're down a dragon Kurimuzondoragon." Uru said coldly._

"_No, take a closer look." said Ccarayhua._

_With those words, the flames began to glow._

"_You did not want to attack him." Stardust Dragon said angrily. "You wanted to see my true strength, then here."_

_With those words, Stardust unleashed a massive purple beam that struck Rasca vaporizing half of his body._

"_Remarkable, perhaps you are even stronger than I thought." said the voice calmly. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do."_

"_We will not disappoint my king." Kurimuzondoragon said respectfully._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, so you are working with the Earthbound Immortals?" Jack asked angrily. "Then why should we trust you at all?"

"Let him finish, things didn't last long." the Power Tool Dragon said. "In fact they quickly went far worse than we expected."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Please brother, why do we always have to destroy these worlds?" the Ancient Fairy Dragon asked. "I understand the Archfiends, they were trying to harm others, but the Naturia, they weren't doing anything."_

"_I agree, but we both know that there's nothing we can do as long as we're weaker than him." said an orange dragon. "If I were to reveal my hidden powers I would be putting you at risk."_

"_I know, but there must be something we can do, I'm not sure if I can keep this up without breaking down." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said._

"_I know, I'll see if I can get you some time to rest." the orange dragon said calmly._

"_Thank you brother, that means a lot." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said._

"_Life Stream Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon." said the Black Rose Dragon. "I have news, the king himself has requested our presence."_

"_Wait, are you serious?" the Life Stream Dragon asked._

"_She is, now unless you two have a more pressing matter to deal with our king has a different mission for you specifically." Aslla Piscu said while staring at the Ancient Fairy Dragon. "A world that you are to investigate, and report your opinion directly to him, it's called the Spirit World."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Needless to say I lied and managed to protect the Spirit World, that's when we decided we needed to leave the Netherworld." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Unfortunately our plan was discovered and I was fatally wounded, there was only one possible way to save my life, that's the body you see in front of you." the Power Tool Dragon said.

"Wait, so you're saying that you're traitors from the Netherworld, and that's why you're helping us fight against the Earthbound Immortals." Yusei said. "Alright, Akiza it's about time you seal the last control unit."

"Right, I'll take care of it." Akiza said.

"Hold on a second, how do we know you aren't lying?" Jack asked. "It's possible you're trying to distract us while the last Earthbound Immortal is here to attack us."

"If we're doing that you would know Jack, after all you have a connection to the Netherworld as well." the Black-Winged Dragon said.

"What, how am I connected to the Netherworld?" Jack asked.

"Your birth, the Netherworld and this world were connected the moment Zero Reverse occurred, the same instant you were born. Didn't you notice the unusual power during your duels?" the Red Dragon Archfiend asked. "Your duels were influenced by that power."

"Wait, so you're telling me that the only reason I won my duels is because of when I was born?" Jack asked. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"You misunderstand Jack, you're a great duelist." the Power Tool Dragon said. "All that was influenced was the cards you drew, it allowed you to play to the best of your natural ability."

"I see, well I suppose that's not too bad." Jack said thoughtfully.

"Isn't this touching, it's just too bad it needs to be cut short." said a voice from behind the signers just before a blade appeared covered in blood.

(The signers have learned the history of the Crimson Dragon and the signer Dragons. Next chapter the final battles will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	22. Arcadia's Wrath

"I don't appreciate people using the Arcadia Movement for other purposes." Sayer said calmly as his blade disappeared.

"You have no idea what you've done, this world is going to be destroyed and now there's no way to reverse the destruction." Goodwin said before coughing up blood. "Signers, I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to save this world from the endless battle of the KotN and the Crimson Dragon."

"Hold on, you were a dark signer Goodwin?" Jack asked. "Why am I not surprised."

"Jack Atlas, you should consider it an honor to know that you're going to be one of the two forces that will lead the Arcadia Movement to a new age." Sayer said taking a small device off of Goodwin's arm. "Of course you are always welcome in the movement Akiza."

"Why would we ever help you?" Jack asked angrily.

"That's simple, you don't have any choice." Sayer said before putting the device on his arm. "This device responds to psychic powers and acts as an amplifier, Goodwin wanted to use it to control you all and had me power it for him."

The moment he said that, Sayer revealed the Change of Heart magic card.

"Be careful, there's only one reason he would be using that card." Crow said.

"He won't be playing anything, Absolute Power Force." Red Dragon Archfiend said before flying towards Sayer.

"Hyper Psychic Blaster." Sayer said as his monster appeared and blocked the attack. "Now where was I, oh yes I activate the magic card Change of Heart."

The moment he said that, the device on Sayer's arm began to glow a bright green before shooting a beam at Jack.

"Jack look out." Yusei said a few seconds too late.

"Look out for what Yusei?" Jack said with a smirk before grabbing the Red Dragon Archfiend card. "You're the one who needs to look out, I summon Red Dragon Archfiend, Majestic Netherworld Dragon and Dark Bug, next I'll tune these three together in order to synchro summon Immortal Archfiend Dragon."

"This is bad, he's completely under Sayer's control." Crow said. "How are we supposed to stop them now?"

"There might be a way, but it's extremely risky." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"No way, not only does that use up nearly all of your strength but to call them here is a mistake." Stardust Dragon said.

"We don't have any other option, plus without him we can't call Kurimuzondorogon to help us." The Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"She's right, it's our only chance." the Power Tool Dragon said. "I'll try and get them to aid us as well."

The moment he said that, Power Tool Dragon began to glow orange and the Ancient Fairy Dragon began to glow blue before a portal appeared in front of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world, that glow can only mean one thing."Rasca said. "Why is she opening the portal for us now?"

"You're asking why she's helping us get to that world? That's not important, let's just take them down." Uru said.

"I agree, let's take those wretched dragons down." Aslla Piscu said calmly before the seven Earthbound Immortals passed through the portal along with the six dark signers defeated in duels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, why are the Earthbound Immortals and the dark signers back?" Leo asked nervously.

"It's the only way we can take down Sayer and Jack." Power Tool Dragon said.

"Wait, that dragon." Ccarayhua said nervously. "It's incredibly dangerous."

"I know, for the time being we need to work together." Stardust Dragon said. "The final battle of the Netherworld."

"You're right about that Stardust, of course you're the first one that's going to perish, Infernal Power Force." Jack said with a smirk.

Just before the attack hit, a spider web hit Stardust pulling him out of the way.

"It seems for now we all need to work together." Roman said. "Wait, Rex? What happened to my brother?"

"I took care of him, of course you'll be joining him soon enough." Sayer said calmly. "I activate my Psychic Sword."

The moment he said that, a blade appeared in Sayer's hand.

"Akiza, catch." Kalin said before tossing a card to her.

"I activate Sword of Dark Destruction." Akiza said quickly.

"Akiza, are you crazy?" Leo asked. "There's no way you can beat him in a swordfight."

"I wouldn't be so sure Leo, I've picked up a few tricks while I was in the Arcadia Movement." Akiza said before running towards Sayer.

"Sayer can handle her, as for the rest of you." Jack said with a smirk. "Immortal Archfiend Dragon, take them down."

"Don't underestimate us, Black Rose Dragon, let's take him down." Aslla Piscu said.

"Right, stand back." Black Rose Dragon said.

"You two are making this way too easy." Jack said. "Take them down."

"On three, One, Two, Three." Aslla Piscu said.

"Netherworld Hurricane." Aslla Piscu and Black Rose Dragon said together.

"A windstorm, is that all you can do?" the Immortal Archfiend Dragon asked. "Die."

The moment he said that, a purple glow enveloped the Immortal Archfiend Dragon just before he slashed Aslla Piscu in half.

"No way, now what are we supposed to do?" Carly asked nervously.

"Don't worry, if one of us can get to Jack we'll be able to get rid of that dragon." Misty said. "The only question is how."

"I have an idea, the only question is who's willing to be the bait." Roman said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, you should know that you can't possibly beat me."Sayer said calmly.

"That's where you're wrong, we both know that my psychic powers are stronger than yours." Akiza said as her limiter fell out of her hair.

"That's true, however your control is far from my level."Sayer said while deflecting another slash to his head. "Plus even if you do defeat me, Jack Atlas will still be fighting to destroy you all, no matter what you try I've won."

With those words Sayer materialized a second Psychic Sword and attacked Akiza.

(Sayer has arrived and taken control of Jack, meanwhile the dark signers and Earthbound Immortals have returned. Next chapter the battle will continue, and two more people will fall. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	23. Beginning of the end

"This is bad, what are we supposed to do?" Luna asked nervously.

"There just might be something, the only question is will it be enough to stop him." Uru said.

"You mean me don't you?" Stardust asked. "I'm not sure if that will work."

"It's our best shot, and there's no other way to even come close to his power." Cusillu said.

"Actually there might be, but it's going to take some time." Stardust said. "Yusei Fudo, do you have a level one monster?"

"Wait, are you thinking of that, but it's dangerous." said Power Tool Dragon. "There's no way that will work."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Ccapac Apu asked. "How long is this going to take?"

"A few minutes, be careful." Stardust said before beginning to glow crimson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just give up Akiza, there's no reason for you to die here."Sayer said calmly.

"You're completely insane, what happened to the Sayer I met all those years ago?" Akiza asked while blocking another of Sayer's attempts to decapitate her.

"You misunderstand, everything I'm doing is for the Arcadia Movement. That's all I've ever tried to do." Sayer said.

"That's not true, if you really wanted to help the movement you would have tried to help people understand that we weren't monsters." Akiza argued.

"Akiza we both know that there's no way they would believe…" Sayer said before looking down to see a sword through his stomach. "Akiza, I underestimated you. I suppose it's up to Jack now."

With those words Sayer collapsed to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Immortal Archfiend Dragon, wipe that pathetic spider off the face of the earth." Jack said coldly just before his mark began to glow a ghostly green.

"Of course, Infernal Power Force." the Immortal Archfiend Dragon said coldly.

"Stardust, how much longer?" asked the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"I need a few more seconds to gather the energy, then I need Yusei to play the cards we need." Stardust said.

"Right, I call Turbo Booster to the field in attack mode, and next I summon Stardust Dragon." Yusei said calmly.

"This won't work Yusei." Jack said just as Uru was severed in two.

"Now, play the card on top of your deck." Stardust said.

"I summon the tuner monster Majestic Dragon, and now I'll tune Majestic Dragon with Turbo Booster and Stardust Dragon. I synchro summon the Majestic Star Dragon."Yusei said.

"Not bad Yusei, this may actually be fun." Jack said with a smirk.

"Black Rose Dragon, rose binding bloom." Akiza said suddenly. "Take that dragon down Yusei."

"Big mistake, Immortal Drain." said the Immortal Archfiend Dragon just before the Black Rose Dragon collapsed to the ground nearly dead. "Now for you, Infernal Power Force."

"You won't win." said the Majestic Star Dragon before glowing a brilliant purple. "Immortal Crimson Star."

The moment they said that, the two attacks collided in midair.

"We need to take down Jack Atlas, otherwise there's no way we'll be able to beat that dragon." Grieger said. "Leo, Luna, I have an idea but I'm going to need your help."

"Alright, anything to help our friends." Leo said.

"Right, on my signal you two need to get those cards on his duel disc." Grieger said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough, everything is going exactly as planned, thought a creature hidden in the shadows. "Only one more piece and they'll all fall."

"What are you doing, did you not see the portal open to this, wait, what are you doing?" asked the same ominous voice from before.

"Thank you for the power, this is going to end soon enough." the remaining creature said coldly. "Now then, it's almost time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just face it Yusei, there's no way you can win." Jack said confidently.

"That's where you're wrong Jack." Crow said. "Black-Winged Dragon attack the Immortal Archfiend Dragon."

"Now." Grieger said suddenly before running up and punching Jack in the stomach.

"Grab the cards Luna." Leo said urgently.

"What?" Jack asked weakly.

"I don't' think so fools, I have something else in mind." said a voice from above the dragons.

"No, Rasca what are you doing?" Ccarayhua asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious, I was the strongest of the Earthbound Immortals for millennia, of course now I intend to regain that honor." Rasca said just before a purple glow from the Immortal Archfiend Dragon and a crimson glow from the Majestic Star Dragon spiraled into him. "Those wretched Dragons are done, Eternal Flame."

"Look out." the Power Tool Dragon said before flying into the flames. "Sister, run this is far too dangerous."

"Brother." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said just as the Power Tool Dragon fell from the sky in charred pieces. "Rasca, Immortal Flash."

The blinding purple flash lasted a full minute before slowly dissipating.

"Did she get him?" Akiza asked.

"You shouldn't need to ask, of course it didn't." Rasca said coldly. "Now then, die."

"I play Emergency Teleport." Akiza said quickly just before the flames hit her, unfortunately for Kalin who was standing directly behind her.

"No, Kalin." Crow said nervously.

"This is really bad, what are we going to do?" Carly asked nervously.

"There's only one thing left that we can do, Ancient Fairy Dragon, can you trust me once again?" Cusillu asked.

"You don't mean that? It's too dangerous." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"We don't have any choice, besides you're the one who always wanted to show me that you could hold your own in a fight." Cusillu said calmly.

"Alright, I'll give it a try." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "Spiritual Unity."

With those words the Ancient Fairy Dragon began to glow blue.

"Spirits, come to me." Cusillu said just as a wave of ghostly creatures flew towards him before flying into the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Just what are you planning?" Rasca asked calmly. "Cusillu, prepare to join your fallen brethren."

With those words a purple flame enveloped Cusillu before a massive spider web enveloped him and he disappeared completely.

"No, this is really bad you guys." Crow said nervously. "Why do Yusei and Jack have to be out of commission now?"

(The battle has reached its penultimate stage, and Rasca has revealed himself. Next chapter the battle will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	24. The end of the Netherworld

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, did you get enough strength?" Ccarayhua asked.

"I'm not sure, I have far more power than I ever have used before, but Rasca is in a league of his own." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"I can only buy you a few more minutes." Ccapac Apu said. "Do whatever you need to, and stop Rasca."

With those words Ccapac Apu punched the ground and threw a section of the earth at Rasca.

"Foolish choice, you're going to perish here and now Ccapac Apu." Rasca said just before six glowing rings appeared around him. "What now?"

"You may have slain lady Aslla Piscu, but you won't live long enough to regret it." said a floating woman in a yellow robe. "Now my sisters."

With those words, five other woman in similar robes appeared and the glowing rings began to spin.

"Foolish girls, don't you understand that you have no chance of stopping me, die." Rasca said coldly just before the six girls vanished in a massive purple flame. "Now then, Ccapac Apu I believe it's your turn."

"No, I won't perish here." Ccapac Apu said. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, you are the only hope to stop him."

"We will not allow him to slay you, this traitor is going to perish here." Ccarayhua said.

"It's been far to long since we've fought together." said the Black-Winged Dragon.

The moment he said that, the three immortals began to glow.

"Witness the true power of the Netherworld, Chaos Burst." Rasca said just before launching a pitch-black beam at the three of them.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, now." Ccarayhua said while collapsing to the ground.

"Well, what have they placed all of their hopes in?" Rasca asked with a smirk.

"This." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said before beginning to glow a blinding white. "Eternal Spirits."

With those words a massive ghostly dragon flew towards Rasca.

"Did you get him?" Misty asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure, that was all of the strength I managed to acquire." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said weakly.

"Impressive, had you tried that any other time we met I would have been dead for certain, however this time things are different." said a voice from above them. "Now then, Ancient Fairy Dragon it's time to perish."

"No, this is very bad." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said as the purple flames slowly surrounded her. "Luna, you need to flee now, this is very bad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Ancient Fairy Dragon correct? I have to admit you seem unusual." the KotN said calmly. "You have far less power than your fellow dragons yet you clearly have something hidden to make you so effective on the field of battle."_

"_Of course, it's due to the unique power I possess, each of us is able to harness a different power, and I can harness the spirits into myself." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said._

"_I see, you can harness the deceased in combat. That's very impressive." the KotN said calmly._

"_No, I don't harness the dead, rather the spirits of the living strengthen me." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said._

"_Interesting, I may have to see this power for myself someday." the KotN said calmly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, I can only open the portal for as long as I live. You and Leo need to escape." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said weakly.

"No way, I'm not going to leave you alone." Leo said. "We'll take this guy down somehow."

"Impressive, you've got guts kid." Grieger said before walking up next to him.

"What are you doing, none of you will survive unless you flee now." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"In that case you go Akiza." Luna said suddenly. "I can't leave my brother behind."

"She's right, we'll take care of each other." Leo said. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Leo, Luna." Akiza said quietly.

"There's no more time, you need to go now, forgive me Akiza Izinski." The Ancient Fairy Dragon said before a glowing portal appeared below Akiza and she fell into the Spirit World.

"You merely bought that girl a few moments longer, once I defeat you I'll easily be able to enter the Spirit World myself.

"No, you don't understand Rasca." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "I can see it in your eyes, this battle is reaching its end, neither of us will live much longer."

The moment she said that, the purple flames reached the small group of survivors before they all vanished completely.

"What was that wretched dragon talking about, I feel as if I could recreate the entire universe at my will." Rasca said. "Wait, what's happening?"

Suddenly streaks of crimson and purple light shot out of Rasca's body.

"You didn't listen to me." said a ghostly voice. "Now your body is going to self-destruct. I tried to warn you Rasca."

The moment the voice faded Rasca began to glow before detonating into a flash of energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" Regulus asked suddenly.

"My friends, you need to tell me how I can get back." Akiza said.

"There's one person, he should be in the nearby town." Regulus said calmly. "I'll try and take you to him."

"Thank you very much, that means a lot." Akiza said.

"There's no need to come looking to me, I'm here Regulus." said an old man.

"Torunka, you've already prepared the spell I assume?" Regulus asked.

"Yes, all I need to know is when you would like to return." Torunka said calmly.

"Now, I need to make sure my friends are alright." Akiza said urgently.

"Very well, I'm not quite as skilled as the Ancient Fairy Dragon, but I wish you a safe journey." Torunka said just before Akiza vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What, what happened?" Akiza asked when she returned to see nothing but a barren wasteland where her friends had just been. "It can't be, how did this happen?"

Suddenly Akiza noticed a pile of cards sitting near the broken pieces of the control unit.

"I get it, it's almost fitting in a way." she said while walking up to the cards and picking them all up with tears in her eyes.

(The battle with the Earthbound Immortals has ended, but only Akiza managed to survive. Next chapter will be the finale of this story. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	25. epilogue: The Crimson Rose

"Director Lazar, you have a visitor." said a young sector security officer.

"I see, let them in." Lazar said calmly.

"Right away director." the officer said.

"How long has it been since that day?" asked a woman in a white cloak marked with fourteen distinct symbols.

"Two years tomorrow, I'm very sorry about the whole thing. If there was anything more I could do I would, we both know that." Lazar said sympathetically.

"There's nothing anyone can do, but there's another reason I came to see you." the woman said. "Is the device ready?"

"It's nearly finished, however the final preparations are still underway." Lazar said.

"I see, in that case just let me know when things are done." the woman said. "These cards are the only piece of that day that's left. These cards and my life."

"I know, and I sincerely apologize for that." Lazar said quietly.

"There was nothing anyone could have done." the woman said quietly. "I'm the only one who survived. It was because of her I even did live."

Suddenly the door to Lazar's office opened.

"Director Lazar, a giant creature is approaching the city." said a sector security officer. "It's already destroyed four dozen duel bots."

"What, but that's not possible." the woman said. "There's no way that could be happening."

"Tell me exactly what this creature is doing." Lazar said. "If it's what I think it is this is very dangerous and the city will need to be immediately evacuated."

"No, there's one other option." the woman said as a mark on her arm started to glow. "Black Rose Dragon."

The moment she summoned the card, the woman jumped onto the dragon and flew out of the window.

"Director, who in the world was that woman?" the officer asked in shock.

"She's the only survivor of the tragedy two years ago." Lazar said.

"Wait, the reports said that everyone there was vaporized in the explosion." The officer said. "How could she be a survivor?"

"She was transported somewhere just before the explosion, and returned just afterwards. Akiza Izinski, the former Black Rose." Lazar said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, I know you don't want to see me after everything that happened, but I need to speak with you." said a voice.

"We don't have anything to talk about, now leave before I unleash my powers on you." Akiza said coldly.

"You're aware that as long as you have that mark we are connected. I'm merely offering you a way to at least get closer to them." the voice said before Kurimuzondoragon appeared.

"What are you talking about, unless you can turn back time or revive the dead you can't help me." Akiza said angrily.

"You misunderstand, you already have the means to get closer to them; I merely am offering to give you the one piece you're missing." Kurimuzondoragon said before glowing.

"What?" Akiza asked as her mark vanished. "How in the world does this help me?"

"Akiza, I've given you all of my marks, along with one other gift." Kurimuzondoragon said. "It was my fault that your friends perished and so this is the only possible solution."

"Solution, how in the world is this even remotely a solution?" Akiza asked.

"I have a unique power, it comes from being the only creature from the Netherworld born in the crimson light. I can place souls from the netherworld into other creatures."Kurimuzondoragon said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Akiza asked before four lights flew into her duel disc.

"I've done everything I can for you, now I just need to help the others in this city." Kurimuzondoragon said before glowing and flying directly into a shapeless black mass at the edge of the city. "Crimson Seal."

The moment Kurimuzondoragon said that, a blinding flash of crimson light enveloped him and the black mass before they both vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear, they say that the director is going to be honoring heroes today." said a young woman. "Apparently they were killed in that massive explosion two years ago."

"Are you sure, I thought it was because of those Satellite residents, we're only lucky they weren't able to get that bomb here." said a man in a suit. "We should have sent more security to take care of them."

"You shouldn't talk about things you couldn't understand."Akiza said coldly. "The only reason you're standing here is because of what happened in the Satellite."

"What are you talking about, that was the Satellite trying to destroy the city." The man said.

"Do you even know who died that day?" Akiza asked angrily.

"I'm sure whoever it was deserved to die." the man said just before Lazar stepped onto the stage.

"Attention citizens of New Domino City." Lazar said. "As most of you remember, two years ago today there was an explosion in the Satellite. This wasn't a natural occurrence, and if it wasn't for a group known as the signers this entire world would have been destroyed."

The moment he said that, hundreds of people all started talking at once trying to understand what he meant.

"That's enough, thanks to the signers the crisis was averted." Lazar said. "Only one person survived that explosion, as for the deceased, they are all going to be honored for their sacrifice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, you should go." Stardust Dragon said in Yusei's voice. "It's almost time."

"I know, but I just need some time to prepare." Akiza said quietly.

"I understand, take all the time you need." said the Red Dragon Archfiend in Jacks voice.

"No, it's alright." Akiza said before placing a red rose on the final gravestone. "You should go back to the cards for now, we should get going."

With those words Akiza activated her teleportation magic card and appeared right next to Lazar.

"Akiza, I'm glad you're here." Lazar said calmly. "Is there anything you want to tell the citizens of New Domino City before they leave?"

"I don't have anything to say, I want to show them all something though." Akiza said as the crimson marks on her back began to glow. "Come forth my dragons."

As she said that five dragons appeared behind Akiza.

"Akiza, what in the world are you doing?" Lazar asked nervously.

"Showing the city the reason they're alive." Akiza said as a single tear fell from her eye. Not to mention seeing them, one day we'll meet up again.

(Thank you for reading this story. All of the reviews and critique is appreciated. Until the next story, Ulrich362 signing out.)


End file.
